Szczęśliwe zakończenie
by EKP
Summary: Nie jestem pewien, czy wierzę w szczęśliwe zakończenia. Gdyby takowe istniały, tamtej nocy, dostałbym jakiś sygnał, by nie iść do Departamentu Tajemnic, a on nigdy by nie zginął. Fakt pozostaje jednak faktem, że Syriusz jest martwy... Ale czy na pewno? Może zawierać samookaleczanie! Nie Slash! Całkowita alternatywa szóstego roku!
1. Prolog

**OSTRZEŻENIA!**

 **Historia zawierać będzie dokładne opisy depresji, wojny, żałoby oraz straty. Utrzymana będzie w przygnębiającym tonie, pojawią się tematy samookaleczeń i myśli samobójczych. Historia w żadnym wypadku nie będzie zawierać slashu. Tęsknota, którą odczuwa Harry wynika z miłości jak do rodzica, nie do partnera. Wszystkie prawa należą do J.K. Rowling i nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści materialnych.**

 **Prolog**

 _„Jeżeli ta wojna jest przegrana, to nie jest moim zmartwieniem, że giną w niej ludzie. Nie uronię za nich jednej łzy, bo nie zasłużyli na nic lepszego." — Adolf Hitler_

Krzyczysz, lecz to nie przynosi ulgi.

Biegniesz – nie wiesz gdzie, dokąd ani jak długo – lecz to na nic. Wciąż czujesz. Czujesz tak okropnie mocno!

Uderzasz – raz po raz – w twardy, szorstki pień drzewa, lecz ból, który to powoduje, jest zbyt słaby, by zagłuszyć ten szalejący wewnątrz ciebie.

Krwawisz, lecz krew nie spływa z ciebie strumieniami, nie bruka idealnego symbolu nadziei, którym się stałeś.

Krwawisz bez krwi, bo to coś wewnątrz ciebie umiera.

Umiera w sposób bardzo bolesny i w pewnym sensie sprawia ci to dziką satysfakcję, bo ten ból jest jedynym przypomnieniem jak mocno czułeś, jak bardzo kochałeś... Jak wciąż kochasz.

Upadasz na trawę, wciąż mokrą po wczorajszym deszczu. Masz wrażenie, że ostatnia noc postarzyła cię o setki – a może miliony – lat.

Nie płaczesz – to tylko łzy zdobią twoje policzki, ale ty wcale nie płaczesz. Łzy przynoszą ci ukojenie, są niczym leczniczy balsam dla twej duszy, którą złamało jego odejście. Więc pozwalasz im płynąć. Minuty przechodzą w godziny, lecz nie ruszasz się z miejsca. Twój wzrok utkwiony jest w gładkiej tafli jeziora. I, za wszelką cenę, starasz się nie myśleć, że to po drugiej stronie tego jeziora, uratowałeś go przed setką dementorów.

W końcu spoglądasz w, usłane tysiącem gwiazd, niebo. Może astronomia nie jest twoim ulubionym przedmiotem, ale jak mógłbyś nie znać tej szczególnej gwiazdy? On nie darowałby ci, gdybyś nie potrafił wskazać jego imienniczki.

— To jeszcze nie koniec — szepczesz, kiedy znajdujesz gwiazdę, której szukałeś. — Nie pozwolę, żeby to skończyło się w ten sposób.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Zabawa w chowanego

**Rozdział 1**

 _"This is the way you left me. I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory. No Happy Ending. This is the way that we love, like it's forever. Then live the rest of our life but not together." — Happy Ending (MIKA)_

Myślę... Myślę, że depresja to taki stan, gdy umierasz powoli każdego dnia, gdy z każdym dniem, coraz mniej jest ciebie na tym świecie, gdy za żadne skarby świata, nie przyznasz się, że potrzebujesz pomocy - nawet przed samym sobą. No bo przecież wszystko jest w porządku - powtórzysz to przeklęte zdanie tyle razy, że niemal sam w to uwierzysz.

Tymczasem nic nie jest w porządku, choć nic mnie nie boli, nikt na mnie nie naciska, lecz wystarczy na przykład, że mój wzrok natknie się na leżące niewinnie, oprawione w drewnianą ramkę, zdjęcie, które zrobił nam profesor Lupin, podczas Bożego Narodzenia. Stoję na nim z nieporadną miną, z zakłopotaniem przeczesując włosy. JEGO oczy, choć nigdy nie utraciły tego smutku i zrezygnowania, których nabyły w Azkabanie, na zdjęciu są pełne życia i radości. Obejmuje mnie ramieniem, po ojcowsku, uśmiecha się zaczepnie.

Wystarczy, że mój wzrok natknie się na to zdjęcie. Wtedy puszczają wszystkie tamy. Serce na nowo eksploduje bólem, w oczach zbierają mi się łzy, choć zawsze wmawiam sobie, że wcale nie płaczę. Mam wtedy ochotę krzyczeć z bólu, pokazać światu jak bardzo cierpię. Czasami chowam zdjęcie do szafki, pod poduszkę lub do szuflady, ale nigdy nie mija więcej niż dziesięć minut, kiedy wyciągam je z powrotem, bo nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by zapomnieć jaki kolor miały jego oczy, jak młodo wyglądał, kiedy się uśmiechał. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić by zapomnieć, jedyną osobę, która okazała mi tyle miłości i ciepła. Nie mogę zapomnieć osoby, która pokazała mi jak to jest mieć rodzinę.

Ale nie potrafię też pamiętać. Jego imię czai się gdzieś w zakamarkach mojego umysłu, ale nie pozwalam mu wypłynąć, bo zbyt ogromne spustoszenie ono we mnie powoduje.

Hermiona zaczyna odpuszczać sobie próby rozmowy o nim, za co jestem jej niewysłowienie wdzięczny. Nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie swobodnie o nim rozmawiać, czy będę umiał wspomnieć go z uśmiechem, bez poczucia winy i ogromnego bólu.

Czasami, gdy noc mi się dłuży i gdy wiem, że nie mam najmniejszych szans na sen, wstaję z łóżka, wyjmuję pelerynę taty, mapę Huncwotów, i idę na wieżę astronomiczną. Stamtąd najlepiej widać gwiazdy, a ostatnio to one stały się moim wybawieniem. Czy to depresja? Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób, ostatecznie jeszcze żyję i póki co, nie zamierzam umierać - chyba, że Voldemort postanowi inaczej, ale to już inna bajka. Myślę, że po prostu czasem tracimy kogoś, kto był dla nas tak ważny, że życie bez niego wydaje się szare, pozbawione sensu. A ON z pewnością był dla mnie ważny, dał mi coś, czego nigdy nie miałem. Rodzinę. Kiedy on żył, czułem, że mam kogoś, na kogo mogę liczyć, kogoś, kto martwi się o mnie, kogoś, kto kochał mnie dokładnie tak, jak powinno się kochać syna. To on pomagał mi po śmierci Cedrika, kiedy nie mogłem pozbyć się poczucia winy. To on opowiadał mi o mamie i tacie, to on pokazywał mi zdjęcia, mówił o ich pierwszym pocałunku. To mi mówił, jak ciężko pogodzić mu się z ich odejściem, z tym, że już ich nie ma. Tylko raz widziałem, jak ON płacze. To był jakiś tydzień po przyjeździe do Kwatery Zakonu. Nie mogłem spać w nocy, więc postanowiłem zrobić sobie coś do picia. Zaciekawiło mnie światło, które paliło się w salonie. Siedział w nim, z butelką Ognistej Whisky i ich zdjęciem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go pijanego. Ani płaczącego. Początkowo myślałem, że coś mu się stało - dźwięki, które wydobywały się z jego gardła, do bólu przypominały skowyt rannego psa.

Siedziałeś tam z nim do rana, przekonując go, że śmierć mamy i taty, nie była jego winą. Wtedy pierwszy raz powiedziałem mu, że go kocham, że jest dla mnie ojcem, którego nigdy nie miałem.

Żadne z nas nigdy nie wspominało tej nocy, choć oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to właśnie ona usunęła ten dziwny dystans, którego nie powinno być między ojcem chrzestnym a chrześniakiem.

Ostatnio dni koszmarnie mi się dłużą, są okropnie nijakie. Moim jedynym zajęciem jest nie myślenie o NIM i unikanie wszystkich innych. Towarzystwo przyjaciół, wrogów, nauczycieli stało się tak okropnie męczące. Każdy czegoś ode mnie chce, Hermiona, żebym więcej się uczył, Ron próbuje nieporadnie mnie pocieszać, Ginny posyła współczujące spojrzenia i nie śmie powiedzieć choć słowa, gdy jestem w pobliżu, jakby miała złamać tym jakąś nie pisaną zasadę. Profesor Lupin, który wrócił do pracy, próbuje nakłonić mnie do rozmowy, Dumbledore wciąż mnie obserwuje, jakbym nagle miał skoczyć z wieży astronomicznej. Malfoy jest Malfoyem, a Snape jak zawsze próbuje zniszczyć mi życie. Och, zapomniałbym o Voldemorcie, który co noc podsyła mi nowe wizje. Czasami to sesja tortur zupełnie obcych mi ludzi, a czasami to moi przyjaciele giną. Cóż, ogółem mówiąc nie jest zbyt wesoło, ale jakoś się trzymam.

Najgorsze są noce, zwłaszcza te noce, kiedy sen za cholerę nie chce przyjść. Próbuje wtedy wszystkiego, lecz nic nie działa. W końcu wpadam na pomysł, by przed snem biegać i dzięki temu, jest nieco lepiej. Okrążam zamek dookoła i jestem padnięty. Mój umysł jest w stanie myśleć tylko o śnie, więc kiedy wracam do dormitorium i kładę się do łóżka, zasypiam niemal natychmiast.

Wydaje mi się, że znów schudłem, ale to nic tak bardzo niezwykłego, biorąc pod uwagę, że całe lato spędziłem u Dursleyów, to idealna wymówka, żeby nie niepokoić przyjaciół moim brakiem apetytu. Oczywiście, Hermiona w końcu zda sobie sprawę, że praktycznie się głodzę, ale zanim się to stanie, będę miał kilka tygodni spokoju, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

Wolę nie myśleć, że gdyby ON tu był, zapewne nakrzyczałby na mnie, porządnie ochrzanił za to, co robię ze swoim życiem, że robię sobie dokładnie to, co ON robił sobie podczas ostatniego roku jaki dało mu życie. Jednak JEGO tu nie ma i nie jestem pewien czy JEGO pragnienia mają jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Za kilka minut kończą się lekcje, na które znów nie poszedłem. Niedługo będę miał z tego powodu problemy, ale nie interesuje mnie to w takim stopniu, jakim powinno. Już wyobrażam sobie awanturę, którą urządzi mi Hermiona, kiedy mnie zobaczy. Na samą myśl o tym, zaczyna boleć mnie głowa. Biorę więc pierwszą - lepszą książkę, której i tak nie przeczytam, chwytam pelerynę niewidkę i opuszczam dormitorium.

Łazienka Jęczącej Marty, to dość kiepska kryjówka, zwłaszcza, że Marta wciąż rzuca mi gniewne spojrzenia. Jest na mnie śmiertelnie obrażona, bo tak rzadko ją odwiedzam, a ona jest przecież strasznie samotna. Niech uważa, bo jeszcze zacznę jej współczuć. Siadam pod umywalką i czekam, właściwie sam nie wiem na co. Moje myśli uporczywie krążą wokół nocy z przed prawie trzech miesięcy. Prawie. Jutro wypada siedemnasty września, czyli miną dokładnie trzy miesiące od jego odejścia.

Sam nie wiem, kiedy za oknem rozszalała się burza. Krople deszczu, które uderzają o szybę i wybijają nieznany mi rytm, powoli mnie usypiają.

Jest zimno i jest ciemno. Tylko tych dwóch rzeczy jestem pewien. Gdzie jestem? Nie mam pojęcia. Moje ostatnie wspomnienie do łazienka Marty i ten uporczywy deszcz. Coś słyszę, jakby najcichszy szept, nie jestem pewien. Jakby czyjś znajomy głos, szeptał moje imię. Czy to iluzja? Czy zwariowałem? Próbuję coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogę odnaleźć w sobie głosu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie mogę się poruszyć, że jestem zawieszony w jakiejś dziwnej próżni. To powinno być przerażające, ale coś mi mówi, że nie mam się czego bać, w tej nicości jest coś dziwnie kojącego. Może przez cały, ostatni rok „Prorok" miał rację, może rzeczywiście jestem wariatem?

Otwieram oczy i mrugam przez dłuższą chwilę. To był jeden z najdziwniejszych snów, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem, włączając w to, te wszystkie potworne wizje Voldemorta. Zerkam na zegarek i zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest już ponad godzina po ciszy nocnej. To dziwne, spałem aż tyle czasu? Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, to zabraknie mi czasu na... Sam nie wiem na co, bo ostatnio nie robię nic, oprócz absolutnego minimum, ale chyba wiecie co mam na myśli. Początkowo zamierzałem iść prosto do łóżka, ale po drodze zmieniam zdanie, wiedząc, że tej nocy już nie zasnę. Z peleryną i książką pod pachą, przemierzam ciemne korytarze Hogwartu.

Hogwart - pierwsze miejsce, w którym zaznałem akceptacji. Do tej pory, zawsze cieszyłem się z powrotu do wiekowego zamku, ale od jego śmierci, wydaje mi się on zbyt tłoczny, zbyt wesoły. Do niemal nie do pomyślenia, że są jeszcze ludzie, którzy potrafią cieszyć się z czegokolwiek. Dla mnie śmiech, radość, nawet zwykły uśmiech, to grzech niewybaczalny. Nie tylko jego śmierć ma w tym swój udział. Przecież zbliża się wojna, z czego oni się tak cieszą?! Już jutro mogą zobaczyć w gazecie olbrzymi nagłówek, który oznajmi im, że Śmierciożercy wymordowali im rodzinę. Ja przynajmniej nie mam już kogo stracić, nie mam o kogo się martwić - to zawsze jakieś pocieszenie. Stopy same niosą mnie na wieżę astronomiczną. Kocham to miejsce. Już wspominałem dlaczego - stąd najlepiej widać gwiazdy, a one to taka moja ucieczka. Kiedy w nie patrzę, zmuszam się, żeby nie myśleć o wielkiej awanturze, którą urządzi mi jutro Hermiona, o obowiązkach kapitana drużyny Gryfonów, które zaniedbuje. Tyle czasu pracowałem na odznakę, a już wkrótce mi ją odbiorą. On pękłby z dumy, gdyby dowiedział się, że zostałem kapitanem. Tata pewnie też - przecież wszyscy mi mówią, jak bardzo tata kochał tę grę.

Nagle słyszę swoje imię, wypowiedziane tym koszmarnie znajomym głosem. Wypowiedziane tak blisko mojego ucha, że niemal spadam na ziemię z wieży astronomicznej. Moje serce bije szybko - zbyt szybko niż powinno. Rozglądam się dookoła, lecz nikogo nie dostrzegam - jestem tu sam. Wypuszczam z ulgą powietrze. To tylko mój umysł płata mi figle.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Asteroida

**Rozdział 2 — Asteroida**

 _"And I know its easy to say, but its harder to feel this way. And I miss you more than I should, than I thought I could. I can't get my mind off of you." — Joshua Radin (The Fear You Won't Fall)_

Wiecie, czasami marze o jeszcze jednej szansie. Jeszcze jedna szansa, by przeżyć życie. Jak wiele istnień mógłbym wtedy ocalić? Jak ogromnemu złu mógłbym zapobiec? Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest ten cały Bóg, Merlin, Zeus czy jak mu tam, kiedy człowiek naprawdę go potrzebuje? Czy gdyby dajmy na to, taki Bóg, naprawdę kochał nas, ludzi, to czy pozwoliłby nam tak cierpieć? Czy uczyniłby nasze życie tak kruchym? Zostawię to pytanie osobom, które bardziej znają się na tych sprawach.

Dopiero kiedy słońce pojawia się na niebie, wracam do dormitorium. Biorę zimny prysznic, ubieram czyste ubrania, pakuję do torby książki i zamierzam zaszczycić nauczycieli swoją obecnością. Na moje nieszczęście, pierwsze są eliksiry. Już na wstępie Snape postanawia mi przypomnieć, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi - jakbym tego nie wiedział.

\- Proszę, proszę, nasza sława zachwyciła nas, plebs, swoją obecnością - zakpił mężczyzna, kiedy podczas sprawdzania obecności, dotarł do mojego nazwiska.

Ignoruję tą bezczelną uwagę. W głowie mam jedynie myśli, że to przez moją zbytnią emocjonalność, on zginął. Zachowanie spokoju, nie przeszkadza mi nienawidzić Snape'a, moje uczucia względem niego, nie uległy jakiejkolwiek zmianie. Co mnie obchodzi, że pracuje dla Zakonu, moim zdaniem Snape jest paskudnym szpiegiem i prędzej czy później, to właśnie on wbije nam wszystkim gwóźdź do trumny. Ciekawe czy wtedy, Dumbledore będzie się tak szczerzył. O czym ja właściwie mówię, założę się, że kiedy ja będę czołgał się w błocie, dławił się własną krwią, on będzie się uśmiechał. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Dumbledore bez tego swojego uśmiechu, to jak Voldemort w różowej spódniczce... Brrr, chyba przesadziłem. Nie ważne. Lubię Dumbledore'a, wiem, że kocha mnie na swój ułomny sposób, ale jednej rzeczy nigdy mu nie wybaczę. Miał swój udział w jego śmierci - czegoś takiego nie wybaczę nawet sobie. Nienawidzę każdego, kto w jakiś sposób przyczynił się do jego odejścia, począwszy od Bellatriks, na Stworku kończąc. Są momenty, w których całym sercem nienawidzę Lupina, choć teraz został mi tylko on. Są momenty, w których nienawidzę go, bo nie pozwolił mi wtedy pobiec za nim. Może gdybym zginął razem z nim, byłoby lepiej? Dla mnie na pewno. Mógłbym spotkać mamę i tatę... No i byłbym z nim. Niestety jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby się zabić.

Cały dzień unikam Hermiony jak ognia, jednak ona i tak dopada mnie w pokoju wspólnym

\- Harry! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Nie możesz opuszczać tylu zajęć! Nauczyciele są wściekli! Założę się, że McGonagall wezwie cię jutro po transmutacji.

Odpowiadam dziewczynie wzruszeniem ramion. Cóż, naprawdę mnie to nie interesuje. Do rozmowy włącza się Ron.

\- Stary, ona ma rację... Jesteś kapitanem drużyny, a nie robisz żadnych treningów, jeśli już to sam się na nich nie pojawiasz. Na lekcje przychodzisz może dwa razy w tygodniu. Do tego prawie nic nie jesz, unikasz nas... Mam wymieniać dalej?

\- Dzięki Ron, myślałem, że chociaż ty będziesz trzymał moją stronę.

\- Tu nie chodzi o strony, Harry!

\- Więc o co?

\- O to, że nie mogę patrzeć jak mój przyjaciel się zabija, rozumiesz?! - krzyczy chłopak, oddychając ciężko.

\- Harry, on ma rację. Posłuchaj, rozumiem, że jesteś w żałobie, ale nie możesz się zachowywać w ten sposób.

\- Nic nie rozumiecie - mówię cicho.

\- Bo nie chcesz nam na to pozwolić - odpowiada Hermiona, jakby rozmawiała z osobą opóźnioną w rozwoju. - Harry, Syriusz by tego nie chciał. Kochał cię. Syriusz nie chciałby patrzeć jak jego syn chrzestny rujnuje sobie życie.

Zrobiła to. Złamała niepisaną zasadę. Wypowiedziała jego imię. Poczułem się jakby ktoś jednocześnie przyłożył mi w twarz i brzuch. Siadam na kanapie, a właściwie rzucam się na nią. Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach, na wypadek gdyby łzy popłynęły z moich oczu. Hermiona i Ron siadają obok mnie. Oboje kładą dłonie na moich ramionach, a ja czuję do nich niewysłowioną wdzięczność.

\- Nie potrafię - mówię cicho - po prostu nie umiem pogodzić się z jego odejście. Wciąż łapię na tym, że podczas śniadania wyczekuję listu od niego. To takie dziwne, ta świadomość, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę.

\- Wiem - odpowiada Hermiona. - Wiem, Harry, ale musisz iść dalej. Zacznij chodzić na lekcje, jeść normalne posiłki, zacznij żyć. Rozmawiaj z nami, przychodź do nas, kiedy nie dajesz sobie rady. Od tego są przyjaciele Harry, nie możesz się od nas izolować.

\- Dziękuję.

Wiecie co jest najgorsze? Zawsze, gdy myślimy, że już jest lepiej, zawsze, gdy zaczynamy wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży, wtedy... wtedy wszystkie nieszczęścia spadają prosto na nas, niczym asteroida, przygniatają, nie pozwalają złapać oddechu, duszą nas. Śmierć Ginny była czymś, czego żadne z nas całkowicie się nie spodziewało. Jeszcze rano jadła z nami śniadanie, a już kilka godzin później została zamordowana podczas ataku Śmierciożerców. Może nie byłem jakimś wielkim przyjacielem Ginny, ale kochałem ją, była dla mnie jak młodsza siostra, choć potrafiła pokazać pazurki i wiele razy zachowywała się dojrzalej ode mnie. Jej śmierć była właśnie taką asteroidą, zburzyła znany nam grunt, zostawiła całkowitą ruinę. To naprawdę dziwne. Wycieczka do wioski miała być oderwaniem się od przykrej rzeczywistości, a skończyła się katastrofą.

Chciałbym - naprawdę chciałbym - obudzić się pewnego dnia i stwierdzić, że wszystko wydarzenia, które miały miejsce od siedemnastego czerwca, czyli od jego śmierci, był jedynie przykrym snem, o którym wkrótce będę mógł zapomnieć. Ale przecież wiem, że tak się nie stanie, a sam Dumbledore powiedział, że zatapianie się w marzeniach, niczego nam nie daje. Życie nie jest łatwe, nie jest sprawiedliwe, nie jest takie, jakie chcielibyśmy, żeby było i każdy musi się z tym pogodzić. Naprawdę. Więc żyję i udaję, że wszystko jest dobrze, choć w środku jestem niczym miejsce po wybuchu bomby atomowej - martwe, bez szansy na życie.

Ale mimo wszystko żyję. Chodzę na lekcje, odrabiam prace domowe, jem posiłki, stałem się wzorem kapitana i... i beznadziejnym przyjacielem. Ron przeżywa teraz tak ciężki okres - zamordowano mu siostrę - a ja, choćbym nie wiem jak chciał, nie potrafię mu pomóc. Nie mam natury kłamcy, więc nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że pewnego dnia, wspomnienie zielonego światła, które uderzyło w jego małą siostrzyczkę, zniknie z jego umysłu, że pewnego dnia uświadomi sobie, że nie śnił o niej już od kilku nocy, że będzie umiał spojrzeć na jej zdjęcie i nie czuć tego ogromnego bólu w sercu. Wiem, że gdzieś w głębi siebie, właśnie takiego pocieszenia oczekuje Ron, ale ja nie potrafię mu go dać. Jego śmierć jasno mi uświadomiła, że już nic, nigdy nie będzie dobrze. Uświadomiła mi to śmierć Cedrika. Oglądanie czyjejś śmierci, zostawia w umyśle ślad - zwłaszcza, gdy jest to ktoś, kogo kochałeś całym sercem. Więc ani ze mną, ani z Ronem, ani nawet z Hermioną, która również patrzyła na śmierć Ginny, już nigdy nie będzie okej. Chciałbym wierzyć, że z każdym dniem ta prawda boli coraz mniej, naprawdę chciałbym w to wierzyć, ale mimo że piękne, to wciąż jest kłamstwo.

Spadam i nie mam się czego złapać. Wokół jest tylko ciemność, mrok, który przywodzi na myśl jakiś niespotykany w ziemskim padole nieszczęść, spokój. Przeraża mnie ten spokój. Nie ma tu niczego znajomego, moim jedynym towarzyszem jest przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę, chłód. I mimo że nie widzę absolutnie nic, ruszam do przodu - tak każe mi moja intuicja i to jej słucham. Idę przez minuty, a może godziny, a każdym krokiem, coraz wyraźniej słyszę głos, który rozpaczliwie mnie nawołuje. W jednej chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, dlaczego głos wydaje mi się tak znajomy. To jego głos!

Szok jest tak wielki, że wyrywa mnie ze snu. Cały jestem oblany potem. Nasuwam na nos okulary, zapalam różdżkę i spoglądam na budzik, który stoi na szafce nocnej, tuż obok naszego zdjęcia. Jest równo trzecia w nocy. Wstaję i wychodzę z dormitorium. Kominek jarzy się delikatnym ogniem, a przed nim siedzi mój najlepszy przyjaciel. W dłoniach trzyma jakieś zdjęcie - kiedy się przyglądam, dostrzegam na nim jego, obejmującego Ginny, to zdjęcie zrobione podczas pobytu Weasleyów w Egipcie.

Siadam obok niego i staram się udawać, że nie widzę łez na jego policzkach. Próbuje zmusić się do powiedzenia tych trzech, przeklętych słów, ale nic z tego - przecież wiem, że nie będzie dobrze!

\- Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz? Jak radzisz sobie z jego odejście? - Patrzy na mnie z nadzieją, że zdradzę mu przepis na sekretne lekarstwo, które złagodzi jego ból. Jak bardzo się nienawidzę, że muszę go zawieść? Nie wiem.

\- Nie radzę sobie - odpowiadam, wzdychając cicho. - Nie radzę sobie i to jest mój problem.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Rysy

**Rozdział 3 — Rysy**

 _"All of these years when we were here are ending but I'll always remember" — Tyrone Wells (Time Of Our Lives)_

Wyobraźcie sobie, że w jednej chwili tracicie wszystko to, co kochaliście najbardziej, że przepada wasza szansa na normalne życie, że odchodzi osoba, którą kochaliście. Widzicie to? Świetnie. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie, że słyszycie głos tej osoby co noc, że jej wspomnienie towarzyszy wam wszędzie, że już nie jesteście w stanie odróżnić rzeczywistości od fikcji. Widzicie to? Świetnie. I jak się czujecie? Załamani? Opuszczeni? Dodajcie do tego, że jesteście symbolem nadziei i sensu walki w imię lepszego jutra. Nie możecie się złamać, bo wtedy zrobią to też inni, a ta wojna nie może zostać przegrana, wtedy upadnie wszystko to, o co tak walczymy.

Więc gdybyście znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji, co byście zrobili? Skorupa. Pusta skorupa - tyle ze mnie zostało. Z resztą, nie tylko ze mnie. Hermiona wciąż zalewa się łzami, Ron pogrążył się w swojej żałobie po śmierci siostry. A ja? Ja jestem zagubiony. Obejmuję nogi ramionami i staram się ignorować październikowy chłód. Przyglądam się gładkiej tafli niebieskiego jeziora. Słońce chyli się ku zachodowi i niedługo zapadnie zmrok.

\- To naprawdę piękne miejsce. - Słyszę za sobą głos Luny, która siada obok mnie i niespodziewanie ściska mocno moją dłoń.

Spoglądam na nią obojętnie, ale ona jest zbyt zajęta przypatrywaniu się zachodzącemu słońcu, by móc to zauważyć.

\- Masz rację - odpowiadam w końcu, spoglądając w tę samą stronę - jest naprawdę piękne.

\- Wiesz, mama lubiła mówić, że jeśli naprawdę coś kochamy, to wszystko zależy od nas. Tylko musimy mieć odwagę, by zawalczyć.

\- Twoja mama musiała być mądrą kobietą - mówię cicho, opierając głowę o ramię przyjaciółki.

\- Taka właśnie była - odpiera Luna swoim rozmarzonym tonem. - Wyjątkowa - dodaje cicho.

Czasami zdarza się tak, że choć wszystko jest źle, za wszelką cenę próbujemy zachować pozory, że jest dobrze. Nie prosimy o pomoc, nie chcemy jej przyjąć, ale najgorsze jest to, że nikt nam jej nie oferuje. I choć chcemy, żeby dano nam święty spokój, to otrzymanie go rani nas podwójnie. Czasami utrzymywanie pozorów może doprowadzić nas do zguby, a inni zauważą dopiero, gdy będzie za późno.

Tej nocy snów śniłem o nim. Sam nie wiem, czy wolę krwawe wizje, które podsyła mi Voldemort, i które sprawiają, że mogę wymiotować i płakać całymi godzinami, czy sny o nim, o jego głosie, który tak rozpaczliwie mnie wzywa. Sny o Nim, wcale nie rozdrapują starych ran, bo przecież one nigdy nie miały szansy się zagoić.

Pogrzeb Ginny jest mały i skromny, czyli dokładnie taki, jaka była sama dziewczyna. Pani Weasley siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie, płacząc w ramię pana Weasleya. Każdy z braci mówi coś o siostrze, a w końcu przychodzi kolej na mnie. Wychodzę na środek i nagle zapominam o przemowie, którą ułożyła mi Hermiona.

\- Ginny Weasley - zaczynam cicho - była jedną z najsilniejszych osób, jakie w życiu spotkałem. Już w wieku jedenastu lat spotkało ją coś strasznego, lecz ona się nie poddała. To właśnie miała do siebie nasza Ginny, nie poddawała się, walczyła do samego końca. Wiem, że gdyby była tu dzisiaj, byłaby dumna ze swojego czynu... - przerywam na na chwilę i zamykam oczy. W umyśle miga mi obraz Ginny, która zasłoniła swoim ciałem matkę, trzymającą w rękach roczne dzieciątko.

\- Straciliśmy Ginny - kontynuuje cicho. - Straciliśmy ją, ale ona wciąż jest tu z nami. Jeśli tylko zamkniecie oczy i wsłuchacie się w dźwięki, które nas otaczają, pewnego dnia będziecie mogli usłyszeć w szumie wiatru jej radosny śmiech, w kroplach deszczu usłyszycie jej kroki. Przypatrując się czerwonym liściom, wspomnicie kolor jej włosów. Może pewnego dnia poczujecie jej kwiatowy zapach. To będzie znak. Znak, że Ginny wciąż jest przy nas, strzeże nas. Jeśli zamkniecie oczy, uświadomicie sobie, że jakaś część Ginny wciąż żyje w nas. Ktoś mądry powiedział mi kiedy, że ludzie, których kochamy, nigdy nas nie opuszczają, że zawsze możemy ich znaleźć tutaj. - Pod koniec przemowy, dotykam miejsca, w którym bije moje serce.

Wracam do ławki i siadam między Ronem a Hermioną, która płacze rozpaczliwie. Przygarniam ją i Rona do ciasnego uścisku. Wtedy dzieje się rzecz niezwykła. Pękają między nami wszystkie tamy i wiem, że przez jedną, cudowną chwilę, nasza trójka rozumie się tak doskonale, jak nikt na świecie. Po policzkach każdego z nas płyną łzy.

W końcu trumna Ginny spoczywa w grobie. Urzędnik Ministerstwa odprawia krótką uroczystość, mówi kilka słów o poświęceniu Ginny, a wtedy ziemia nakrywa trumnę, w której spoczywa ciało naszej martwej przyjaciółki. Pani Weasley pada przed grobem na kolana i niemal przytula się do nagrobka. Pan Weasley stoi nad żoną, ale albo nie umie, albo nie chce nic zrobić. Reszta z nas może jedynie współczuć.

Czwarta trzydzieści cztery. Budzę z kolejnego koszmaru. Dziś żywcem spłonęła sześcioletnia dziewczynka. Zapach palonej skóry wciąż wypełnia moje płuca, a jej krzyki nadal zdają się trwać. Niemal doczołguję się do łazienki. Wymiotuję raz, drugi i trzeci. W końcu mój żołądek uspokaja się, lecz łzy nie chcą przestać płynąć. Wracam do dormitorium, siadam na łóżku, ukrywam twarz w dłoniach i próbuje się uspokoić. To chyba jakiś napada histerii. Mój oddech jest przyśpieszony, a z gardła wyrywa się cichy szloch. Niespodziewanie ktoś przytula mnie do siebie. Nawet w ciemności rozpoznaję te rude włosy.

\- Spokojnie stary, to tylko sen. - Klepie mnie po plecach i odsuwa się.

\- Nie, Ron, to nie był tylko sen. To było prawdziwe.

Czas mija, nawet jeśli nie chcemy tego przyznać. Czas mija szybko i nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Czas zaciera w naszej pamięci rzeczy, które niegdyś miały dla nas ogromne znaczenie. Czas nie leczy ran.

Wszystko wkoło jest taki szare i nudne, pozbawione radości. Gdzie podziały się te wszystkie szczęśliwe dni? Nie wiem. Niczego już nie wiem. Krew powoli spływa na białą posadzkę. Boli, lecz przygryzam wargę i z mojego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Myśl o rodzicach, o nim, o Cedriku, o Ginny daje mi siłę, by mocniej przyciskać fragment stłuczonego lusterka do skóry. Na początku nie było łatwo zrobić pierwszego cięcia. Moja dłoń drżała mocno i nie miałem odwagi, by przycisnąć fragment szkła dostatecznie mocno. Na początku to były jedynie zadrapania, dopiero z czasem zaczęła płynąć krew. Jakaś część mnie chce, by ktoś to zauważył, by ktoś mnie powstrzymał, lecz świadomość, że nikt się nie zjawia, sprawia, że przyciskam szkło mocniej.

Jednocześnie chciałbym przycisnąć lusterko mocniej, zakończyć to już definitywnie, lecz coś mnie przed tym powstrzymuje. Życie, które tętni we mnie, broni się zażarcie i nawet ja - ten sławny bohater - nie potrafię z nim wygrać. Myślę jednak, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, pewnego dnia wygram ten pojedynek i wtedy nawet wyobrażenie sobie zranionych twarzy Rona, Hermiony i Remusa nic nie da. Będzie za późno.

Remus tłumaczy coś z wymuszonym - jestem tego pewien - uśmiechem. Nawet on, a może szczególnie on ma na sobie znamiona czasu, który tak nas wszystkich wyczerpuje. Jego śmierć zostawiła na Lupinie piętno, cierpi on na swój własny sposób, być może bardziej ode mnie. Być może on też sobie nie radzi, lecz nie okazuje tego w żaden sposób. Gdy na niego patrzę, wciąż widzę silnego człowieka, okrutnie skrzywdzonego przez los i ludzkie uprzedzenia. Dla ludzi nie liczy się jak cudownym człowiekiem jest ktoś, jeśli tylko jest zbrukany czymś niebezpiecznym. Ciekawe jak zareagowaliby, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że osoba, którą mają za bohatera, nosi w sobie część potwora, odpowiedzialnego za tak wiele nieszczęść. Choćby się starał, nie potrafię zrozumieć tej ludzkiej ignorancji. Czasem wstydzę się bycia człowiekiem. Mówimy, że to centary, olbrzymy czy trolle są prymitywnymi stworzeniami. Niestety sami nie jesteśmy lepsi.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Skazy

**Rozdział 4 — Skazy**

 _"Your heart is full of broken dreams. Just a fading memory. And everything's gone, but the pain carries on. Lost in the rain again. When will it ever end?The arms of relief seem so out of reach." — RED (Not Alone)_

Czy miałeś kiedyś chwilę, by usiąść, zamknąć oczy i w spokoju zastanowić się nad własnym życiem? Tak myślałem, ciężko jest znaleźć na to czas. A może po prostu nie chcemy go znaleźć? Wtedy moglibyśmy dostrzec wszystkie błędy, które popełniliśmy. To dołujące jak wiele rzeczy może pójść źle. To dołujące, że jednego dnia jesteś, a drugiego, bum – nie ma cię. Czy śmierć boli? To znaczy, nie mam na myśli samego momentu śmierci, chodzi o przejście dalej. Ciekaw jestem, jak wygląda druga strona. Czy ukochani zmarli czekają na nas? Czy po śmierci dane nam będzie ich spotkać? Czy będziemy tęsknić za naszym życiem? Za rzeczami, które zostawiliśmy za sobą? Z zaświatami mam związane tylko jedno oczekiwanie – nie zapomnieć. Nie chciałbym zapomnieć mojego życia, tych wszystkich rzeczy, których wszyscy dokonaliśmy. Przede wszystkim, nie chcę zapomnieć szczęśliwych chwil, spędzonych z przyjaciółmi. To naprawdę cenne wspomnienia.

\- Hermiono, nie płacz już. Przepłakałaś cały dzień, nie zabrakło ci jeszcze łez? – pytam znużony.

\- Och, Harry, jak możesz? Jak możesz być taki nie czuły? Czy śmierć Ginny w ogóle cię nie obeszła? Straciliśmy przyjaciółkę, Harry!

\- Wiem, Hermiono – odpowiadam spokojnie, czując się okropnie zmęczony – ale płacz nie przywraca życia zmarłym. Wystarczająco dużo łez wylałaś, by móc się o tym przekonać. Przestań się w końcu mazać.

Nie przyznaję, że przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze. Po jego odejściu wylewałem miliony łez, choć czuję się koszmarnie zażenowany na myśl o tym. Więc wylewałem te łzy, ale to wciąż nic nie dawało. Mimo że wciąż płyną po nocnych koszmarach, zdążyłem się się nauczyć, że nic one nie dają. Możemy krzyczeć, możemy płakać, możemy pokazać światu naszą słabość, ale to już od wieków nie robi na nim wrażenia. Myślę, że ktokolwiek nie rządzi tym światem, musi mieć cholerny ubaw, patrząc jak męczymy się z życiem.

\- Gdzie jest mój przyjaciel, Harry?! – krzyczy dziewczyna, niespodziewanie zrywając się z kanapy, którą oboje zajmujemy. – Gdzie jest mój Harry?! Kim jest ten zimny potwór, który zajął miejsce?! Nie poznaję cię! Szanowałam to, że możesz nie chcieć rozmawiać, szanowałam twoją żałobę, ale nie mogę szanować drania, którym się stałeś! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Harrym Potterem, którego znałam i kochałam?! Gdzie jest mój przyjaciel?!

\- Zginął siedemnastego czerwca, w Departamencie Tajemnic, Hermiono – mówię pustym głosem i opuszczam pomieszczenie.

Robię to zawsze – uciekam. Tiara miała rację, nie zasługuję na Gryffindor. Cnotą Gryfonów jest odwaga, ja jej nie posiadam, tchórzostwo aż ode mnie bije.

Patrzę na to przeklęte zdjęcie i czuję jak coś ściska mnie w gardle. Tak bardzo chciałbym cofnąć czas, to pragnienie ściska moje wnętrze i nie pozwala myśleć o niczym innym. Przejeżdżam dłonią po szkle, na którym osiadł już kurz. Z fascynacją, która dziwi nawet mnie samego, przyglądam się naszym uśmiechniętym twarzą. Tamte święta wydają mi się takie odległe. Możemy tego nie chcieć i możemy się z tym kłócić, ale czas niezaprzeczalnie gna do przodu i mimo że tak okropnie chciałbym zatrzymać przy sobie te wszystkie wspaniałe chwile, one umykają mi przez palce. Nie spędziłem z nim wiele czasu, jeśli spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy to prawie go nie znałem. Mimo to, tej nocy, kiedy dowiedziałem się o jego niewinności, od razu zgodziłem się z nim zamieszkać. Później utrzymywaliśmy kontakt przez listy, doradzał mi, wspierał, kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Czy to ta pustka, którą zostawił po sobie tak boli? Czy świadomość, że wciąż łapię się na oczekiwaniu listów, które nigdy nie nadejdą, tak mnie dołuje?

Hermiona nie odzywa się do mnie. Nie jestem na nią zły, mimo że przesadza. Ma do tego prawo. Wojna wyczerpuje nas wszystkich, a moja przyjaciółka przeżywa teraz ciężki okres. Straciła przyjaciółkę, martwi się o rodziców, a do tego nic co do mnie mówiła, żadna z naszych rozmów nie przynosi efektów, których się spodziewała. Do Rona również się nie odzywa. Zdaje się, że nasze zdołowanie kiepsko na nią działa.

Zamiast z Hermioną i Ronem, spędzam czas z Luną. Ona nigdy niczego nie oczekuje i za to ją uwielbiam. Nie oczekuje, że będę wylewał swoje żale, nie oczekuje rozmowy. Luna po prostu jest. Uwielbiam oglądać z nią zachody słońca nad jeziorem, a i ona zdaje się to lubić. Czasami nie odezwiemy się ani słowem, przyglądając się jedynie przepięknym promieniom słońca, które powoli kryje się za horyzontem, i to wystarczy. Kocham te chwile. Mogę wtedy nie myśleć o nim, o wojnie, o problemach, o tym, że Ron się stacza, że mimo starań zawalam naukę, że Remus wygląda coraz gorzej, że nieuchronnie zbliżamy się do końca, jakikolwiek on nie będzie. Świat wali mi się na głowę, ale podczas tych krótkich momentów, kiedy jestem tylko ja, Luna i zachodzące słońce jestem w stanie o tym zapomnieć.

Święta przychodzą szybciej niż powinny, szybciej niż jestem w stanie to zaakceptować. Wracamy wszyscy na Grimmauld Place 12, choć osobiście wolałbym zostać w szkole. Jednak Hermiona, mimo że wciąż podchodzi do mnie z dystansem, powiedziała, że święta trzeba spędzać wspólnie i nawet nie chce słyszeć mojej odmowy. Ronowi chyba jest wszystko jedno. W każdym razie kiwa jedynie głową, słysząc słowa dziewczyny i nie oponuje w żaden sposób. Ja sam mam ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji, lecz ostatecznie zadowalam się wyjściem z pomieszczenia. Uciekam kolejny raz. Śnieg sypie zawzięcie i jest zdecydowanie zbyt zimno, by opuszczać mury zamku bez żadnej kurtki. O ironio, dokładnie to teraz robię. Nagle w zamku zrobiło się dla mnie zbyt duszno, zbyt ciasno. Przedzieram się więc przez ogromne zaspy śniegu, który sypie nieprzerywanie od tygodnia. Sięga mi do pasa i uniemożliwia szaleńczy bieg, którego pragnę. Jakoś nie myślę, że przecież w kieszeni mam różdżkę, którą mogę wykorzystać. Dlaczego właściwie czuję się tak rozbity? Przecież byłem pewien, że prędzej czy później będę musiał zmierzyć się z własnymi demonami, a jego dom z pewnością jest takim właśnie demonem. Kryją się tam miliony wspomnień, miliardy chwil, które są z nim związane. W lecie proponowano mi po dwóch tygodniach u Dursleyów, przeniesienie mnie na Grimmauld Place, jednak z wiadomych powodów odmówiłem. Rany były zbyt świeże, za bardzo bolało. Tym razem nikt nie pyta się mnie o zdanie. Nie rozumiem, czy tak ciężko jest uszanować czyjąś żałobę, nawet jeśli trwa nieco dłużej niż powinna? W końcu męczy mnie przedzieranie się przez ten przeklęty śnieg i opadam na ziemię. Właściwie to kiedy i dlaczego łzy pojawiły się na moich policzkach? Przecież wcale im na to nie pozwoliłem! Nienawidzę płakać. Czuję się wtedy taki słaby i żałosny. A poza tym, twoje chwile słabości mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko tobie, zwłaszcza kiedy jest się mną.

Przez chwilę żałuję, że nie mam przy sobie nic ostrego, lecz po chwili odganiam od siebie to uczucie. Nienawidzę myśli, że to co robię rani nie tylko mnie samego, ale i osoby, którym na mnie zależy.

W takim stanie znajduje mnie Luna. Nic nie mówi. Bierze po prostu moją dłoń i zanim się orientuję co właściwie robię, już idę z nią w kierunku zamku. Nie zastanawiam się jakim cudem dziewczyna mnie znalazła, jakim cudem wiedziała gdzie mnie szukać. Wystarczy mi, że czuję ciepło jej delikatnej dłoni, i wszystkie wątpliwości nie znikają, lecz przestają mieć znaczenie.

\- Nargle uwielbiają taką pogodę – mówi dziewczyna, kiedy śnieg zaczyna sypać jeszcze mocniej. – Masz z nimi dużo wspólnego, Harry. Nargle to takie delikatne stworzenia...

\- Nie jestem delikatny! – oburzam się. Luna patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem, w którym przeważa nuta zadziorności. Kręcę głową na ten widok.

\- Nie powinieneś wychodzić bez kurtki, przeziębisz się – mówi niespodziewanie poważnie, patrząc na mnie karcąco. Robi się ciekawie, opiekuńczej Luny jeszcze nie było, ale czy ta dziewczyna przestanie mnie kiedyś zadziwiać? Chyba nie...

Siedzimy razem na kocu, który przyniosłem ze sobą. Właściwie koc i tak przepuszcza chłód ziemi i tyłki nam marzną, ale żadne z nas nie narzeka. Oglądanie zachodów słońca stało się już naszą tradycją. Dziś robimy to ostatni raz przed wyjazdem na święta.

\- Uwielbiam te momenty, które tu spędzamy – wzdycham.

\- Tak – odpiera Luna – czasem wystarczą drobny rzeczy, żeby przez chwilę mogło być idealnie.

W duchu zgadzam się z nią, ale wiem, że nie potrzebne są słowa, żeby Luna to wiedziała. Zna mnie dość dobrze,by wiedzieć co oznacza moje milczenie.

\- Wiesz Harry, myślę, że to wiara rządzi naszym życiem. Jeśli ją stracimy, to tak naprawdę nie żyjemy, ale póki wierzymy możemy osiągnąć wszystko. Wystarczy uwierzyć.

\- Mówiłem ci już, jak wyjątkową osobą jesteś, Luno? Dziękuję, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką.


	6. Rozdział 5 - Samotność

**Rozdział 5 — Samotność**

 _"I always say how I don't need you. But it's always gonna come right back to this: Please, don't leave me!"_

Wiecie co jest najgorsze w nas, ludziach? Zawsze myślimy, że wiemy lepiej, zawsze chcemy wszystko wiedzieć i zawsze dążymy do celu bez względu na to, jak wiele osób tym zranimy. Ludzka natura jest pyszna i samolubna. Nie twierdzę, że wszyscy tacy są, ale myślę, iż do tej grupy można zaliczyć zdecydowaną większość społeczeństwa.

Czasem, gdy tak się zastanawiam nad sensem życia nas wszystkich i kiedy akurat nie jestem w fazie użalania się nad sobą, wtedy robi mi się smutno. Bądź co bądź, to sami wprawiamy w ruch te wszystkie katastrofy, a później rozpaczamy i klniemy na bogów, którzy wcale nie zawinili. Bo jeśli spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, to te wszystkie wojny, wszystkie nieszczęścia, wszystkie choroby, to wszystkie jest poniekąd naszą winą. To naprawdę smutne.

Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która czyni nas potworami; nigdy się nam nie dogodzi, bo możemy mieć nawet wszystko, lecz wciąż będziemy pragnąć więcej. Ja nie jestem wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Mam sławę, mam pieniądze, mam kochających przyjaciół, mam wszystko co wydaje się niezbędne do pełni szczęścia... a jednak wciąż mi czegoś brakuje. Ta pustka doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, sprawia, że prowadzę beznadziejną wędrówkę, za tym, czego nie mogę mieć. Bo śmierć jest ostateczna, nieodwracalna i nawet dziecko, któremu mówi się, że mamusia lub tatuś są z aniołkami w niebie, nawet to dziecko wie, że to oznacza, iż już nie zobaczy mamusi lub tatusia. A jednak mimo że przyjąłem jego śmierć, mimo że nauczyłem się żyć z bólem, który ona wywołała, mimo to coś wciąż mi mówi, że powinienem zawalczyć, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Wykrzykuje to moja intuicja, którą stale uciszam, bo to ona ostatnim razem wpędziła mnie w pułapkę i spowodowała jego śmierć. Mówią mi to moje sny, które nękają mnie każdej nocy. I każdej nocy jest tak samo. Zaczynało się od niezmąconej najlżejszym promieniem światła ciemności i głosu, który był nie głośniejszy od szumu wiatru. Z czasem głos stawał się bardziej wyraźny i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ktoś nawołuje moje imię. Przez ciemność zaczął przebijać się zarys czego ogromnego i jakby falującego - biła od tego pokusa. Później przyszła świadomość czyj to głos i szok był tak ogromny, że nie chciałem spać przez dwa dni.

Ale co z tego, że wszystko we mnie krzyczy iż on żyje, skoro wszyscy inni już doszli do wniosku, że jego czas dobiegł końca. Zastanawiałem się nad tym od dłuższego czasu. Dłużej nić powinienem jeśli być szczerym. Dopiero powrót do tego przeklętego domu dał mi siłę, bym mógł podjąć decyzję, z którą walczyłem od tylu tygodni. Teraz jestem pewien, że to czas, by wrócić do Departamentu Tajemnic. Muszę tylko wymyślić jak zrobić to niepostrzeżenie. W tym także doszedłem do pewnego wniosku: nie dam rady sam. Będę potrzebował pomocy, ale na szczęście mam przyjaciół, którzy są gotowi mi jej udzielić. Hermiona zapewne trochę pokrzyczy, spróbuje wybić mi to z głowy, ale ostatecznie się zgodzi. Bliźniacy będą bardziej niż chętni do pomocy - oni są wręcz stworzeni by działać. Na Rona też mogę liczyć. Pozostaje mi jedno pytanie: co ja, do cholery, zrobię, kiedy już będę w tym Departamencie Tajemnic. Wiem, że to właśnie tam powinienem się znaleźć, tylko nie mam zielonego pojęcia, po co.

\- Harry, mama mówi, że kolacja jest już gotowa - mówi Ron, przerywając mój wewnętrzny monolog.

\- Nie jestem głodny - mruczę, choć moje kiszki grają już marsza.

\- Jak wolisz, ale to tobie Hermiona znów zrobi awanturę. - Ron wzrusza ramionami, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wzdycham i zwlekam się z łóżka. Ron zdecydowania za dobrze mnie zna. Nie mam siły na kłótnie z przyjaciółką, więc będę unikał ich za wszelką cenę. Kiedy wchodzę do kuchni, wszyscy już zajęli swoje miejsca. Siadam między Lupinem a Ronem. Jakaś część mnie nagle dostrzega, że dla wszystkich życie toczy się dalej - wiem, odkryłem tym Amerykę, ale to wydało mi się w tamtej chwili niesamowicie ważne. Kończę właśnie jeść swój posiłek, kiedy to się dzieje. Rękaw mojej za dużej bluzy nieco się podwija i jestem pewien, że Lupin, który akurat mi się przyglądał, dostrzegł idealnie równe cięcia na moim przedramieniu.

Jeśli ktoś zapytałby, dlaczego to robię, dlaczego się krzywdzę, nie powiedziałbym, że sprawia mi to przyjemność. To byłoby kłamstwo, a przecież nie wolno opowiadać kłamstw. Nie tnę się dlatego, że sprawia mi to satysfakcję, nie cieszę się, gdy widzę powoli spływającą po moich ramionach krew. Tu chodzi o coś więcej, myślę, że zawsze chodziło. Zawsze było coś więcej. Nie uratowałem kamienia, bo chciałem ocalić wszystkich przed zagładą - uratowałem go, z chęci zemsty i chęci obrony jedynie moich przyjaciół - nikogo więcej, więc jaki tam ze mnie bohater. Nie poszedłbym do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdyby to nie chodziło o kogoś, kogo traktowałem jak członka rodziny. A jednak wszyscy inaczej odbierali moje zamiary. Owszem, mogę stoczyć bój z Czarnym Panem i kto wie, może uda mi się wygrać. Gazety zrobią ze mnie bohatera, nie mając pojęcia o jednej rzeczy - mianowicie, ani trochę nie obchodzi mnie ich los; jestem przeklętym samolubem i chcę ocalić jedynie to co mi drogie, moich przyjaciół. Wszyscy inni mogą dla mnie umrzeć. No i oczywiście chcę się zemścić za mamę i tatę. I za Syriusza. Jedno jest w tej kwestii pewne - dni Bellatrix są policzone, wtedy się zawahałem i teraz żałuję. Gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas, nie zawaham się, nie zawaham się nigdy więcej.

No więc, kiedy Lupin wpatrywał się zszokowany w moje przedramię, ja zdążyłem ułożyć sobie plan ucieczki. Nie był on zbyt skomplikowany - właściwie był banalny; przed siebie, w prawo i po schodach na górę. Potem jeszcze trzaśnięcie drzwi i w końcu jestem sam. Znowu. Boję się samotności. Naprawdę. Przeraża mnie ona swoją nicością - bo kiedy jest się samemu, nie ma już absolutnie nic. Znów odkryłem Amerykę, znów bawię się w filozofa. Siadam na łóżku w ciemnym pokoju i przeczesuję włosy dłonią. Mam wrażenie, że ta głucha cisza kpi sobie ze mnie.

 _Jesteś szczęśliwy, Harry? - zdaje się kpić jakiś przesadnie uprzejmy głos._

Zamykam oczy i kręcę lekko głową. Czuję, że zaraz oszaleję, choć nie jestem pewien z jakiego powodu. Czy to dlatego, że jestem tak potwornie samotny? Czy dlatego, że Lupin widział rany? Nie wiem, naprawdę już nic nie wiem. I chciałbym wierzyć, że jutro obudzę się rano i będzie lepiej, ale coś wciąż uporczywie mi powtarza, że wcale nie, nie będzie lepiej. Myślę, że to właśnie ta świadomość boli najbardziej, że przecież nie może być lepiej.


	7. Rozdział 6 - Strzępy

**Rozdział 6 — Strzępy**

 _"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go. But I'm doin' It. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still Harder. Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret. But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart. That I left unspoken." — Rascal Flatts (What Hurts The Most)_

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi przerywa moje wewnętrzne rozpacze. Drgam lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie Lupin przyszedł, żeby przeprowadzić ze mną rozmowę, na temat tego, jak samolubne są moje czyny i jak wiele osób mogę nimi skrzywdzić. Może i zainteresowałaby mnie ta rozmowa, gdybym już tego wszystkiego nie wiedział. Milczę więc, mając płonną nadzieję, że ktokolwiek nie stoi przed drzwiami, zrezygnuje i da mi święty spokój. Chyba Snape ma rację, jestem naprawdę naiwny i żałosny.

\- Harry! Harry, otwórz drzwi! – mówi spokojnie Lupin, ponawiając pukanie.

\- Ku*wa – warczę pod nosem i dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę co powiedziałem. Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale na ogół nie przeklinam, chyba, że jestem naprawdę zdenerwowany.

\- Alohomora – rzecze w końcu, zrezygnowany moim milczeniem Lupin.

Drzwi otwierają się i nawet mimo ciemności, która panuje w pokoju, jestem w stanie dostrzec lekko zgarbioną postać Lupina, który rusza w moją stronę. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, szepcze jakieś zaklęcie i jestem pewien, że nikt nieproszony nie przeszkodzi nam w rozmowie. Mam ochotę zakląć kolejny raz, ale w ostatniej chwili gryzę się w język. W końcu Lupin jest – jakby na to nie patrzeć – moim nauczycielem i wulgarny język może mu się nie spodobać.

Światło zostaje zapalone i syczę cicho w proteście. Jasne światło podrażnia moje oczy, które zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do ciemności. Lupin nie przejmuje się tym i jakby nie dostrzegł mojego ostrzegawczego spojrzenia, siada obok mnie. Nim zdążę zareagować, chwyta mocno moją rękę i podwija rękaw bluzy. Jego uścisk jest mocny i stanowczy i choć nie sprawia mi bólu, to coś w wyrazie jego, Lupina twarzy, mówi mi, że lepiej, bym siedział cicho. Mężczyzna macha kilka razy różdżką, a ja z otwartą buzią obserwuję jak blizny – te stare i te nieco świeższe – goją się nieśpiesznie. W końcu na moim przedramieniu nie zostaje nawet ślad pod ranach, lecz mimo to, Lupin mnie nie puszcza.

\- Od kiedy to trwa? – pyta zbyt spokojnym głosem.

Milczę.

\- Zapytałem, od kiedy to trwa, Harry – ponagla mnie.

\- Co to pana obchodzi? – pytam, wyrywając rękę. – Nie jest pan moim ojcem.

Szok przechodzi przez jego twarz, by po chwili zastąpiło go zrozumienie.

\- Chodzi o Syriusza, tak? – Tym razem jego głos jest delikatniejszy i znikają zmarszczki z jego czoła.

\- Może – burczę, odwracając wzrok.

\- Harry, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, Syriusz na pewno był dla ciebie ważny, ale musisz zrozumieć, że na wojnie śmierć jest czymś normalnym...

\- Więc mam po prostu zrozumieć, że Syriusza już nie ma i przestać zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, tak?! A wszystko po to, żebym mógł zbawić ten cholerny świat, który i tak mam gdzieś!

\- Harry, przestań! – mówi ostrzegawczo. – Nie chodzi o to, że masz zbawić świat, nie wiem dlaczego przyszło ci do głowy, że martwię się o ciebie z tego powodu i szczerze mówiąc chyba wcale nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę ślady na twoich przedramionach, będę musiał zawiadomić profesora Dumbledore'a oraz Uzdrowicieli z Munga. Robienie sobie krzywdy nie jest normalne, Harry.

\- Więc teraz wmówcie mi, że jestem szalony! – Prycham pogardliwie.

\- Nie mówię, że jesteś szalony, Harry. To, że nie radzisz sobie ze stratą wcale nie świadczy o tobie źle, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby zrobił sobie krzywdę.

\- To nie jest pańska sprawa!

\- Owszem, moja. Obiecałem Jamesowi, że gdyby coś mu się stało, zajmę się jego synem.

\- Ha! Znów chodzi o mojego ojca! Nie o mnie, tylko o niego!

\- Nie powiesz chyba, że jesteś zazdrosny o zmarłego ojca, Harry? – Lupin wygląda na szczerze zaskoczonego.

\- Niech pan stąd idzie, nie chcę z panem rozmawiać.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Harry, ale pamiętaj, że będę miał cię na oku.

W końcu mężczyzna wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a ja poczułem się jeszcze gorzej. No ale czego właściwie się spodziewałem? Że Lupin przeprowadzi ze mną szczerą rozmowę? Przytuli? Powie, że będzie dobrze? Jestem naiwny. Tak cholernie naiwny. Nagle pokój mój i Rona wydaje mi się zbyt mały, zbyt ciemny. Wstaję z łóżka i na chwiejnych nogach ruszam do drzwi. Chce mi się wymiotować i okropnie kręci mi się w głowie. Szarpię gwałtownie za klamkę i z rozmachem otwieram drzwi. W końcu korytarza dostrzegam sylwetkę Lupina, który słysząc skrzypienie drzwi, odwraca się w moją stronę. Mój wzrok się rozmazuje. Chcę coś powiedzieć, nachodzi mnie chęć wyjaśnienia mężczyźnie wszystkiego, poproszenia go o pomoc. Chcę przeprosić go za to, co powiedziałem, wytłumaczyć, że sam sobie nie poradzę. Ruszam więc do przodu, lecz wtedy mój wzrok zawodzi, rozmazuje się, a zawroty głowy przybierają na sile. Muszę przytrzymać się ściany, by nie upaść w bardzo widowiskowy sposób.

\- Harry? – Zaniepokojony głos Lupina dociera do mnie jak przez mgłę. Zataczam się lekko. Czuję się, jakbym wpadł pod wodę i nie potrafił wypłynąć, jakbym tonął. Ostatnim co zarejestrował mój umysł, był hałas ciała uderzającego o podłogę. Mojego ciała.

Znów otacza mnie ciemność, lecz tym razem coś się zmieniło – czuję to. Ruszam do przodu i idę tak długo, aż całkowicie tracę poczucie czasu. Powoli tracę nadzieję, że w ten sposób dojdę gdziekolwiek. Ciemność nie ulega żadnej zmianie, nie widać tu ani promienia światła i nagle ogarnia mnie ochota, by zrezygnować, by zatrzymać się i nie iść już ani kroku dalej. To wtedy się to dzieje. Ciemność rozprasza się lekko i dostrzegam jego sylwetkę na tle czegoś, co powiewa i faluje delikatnie. Zapiera mi dech w piersi. Czy to możliwe? Czy to naprawdę on?

\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać, dzieciaku – mówi ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. Uśmiechem, za którym tak tęskniłem.

\- To niemożliwe – szepczę, cofając się delikatnie.

\- Dlaczego miałoby być niemożliwe? – Uśmiecha się uprzejmie.

\- Ja... – Nagle brakuje mi słów.

\- Przed tobą jeszcze daleka droga, Harry – rzecze, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi.

\- Czekaj! – krzyczę, lecz jest już za późno. Zasłona Śmierci faluje mocno, jakby nagle zerwał się silny wiatr. Po jakimś czasie nieruchomieje, jednak ja jestem zbyt zajęty własną rozpaczą, by to dostrzec. Straciłem go. Znów.

Czuję coś zimnego na swoim czole i czyjąś dłoń, która głaska delikatnie moją rękę. Ból głowy przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Jęczę cicho i głosy, które są dziwnie przytłumione, przybierają na sile. Potrafię wyłapać jedynie strzępy rozmów.

\- ...ma potwornie wysoką gorączkę...

\- ... po panią Pomfrey...

\- ... nie przeżyje nocy...

\- ... coś zrobić...

Otwieram oczy i nagle nie mogę się nadziwić, jak bardzo wszystko jest rozmazane. Czyżby moja wada wzroku tak bardzo się pogłębiła? Mrużę oczy, bo nawet najdelikatniejsze światło drażni moje zmysły. Jęczę po raz kolejny i ktoś znów łapie delikatnie moją rękę.

\- Spokojnie, Harry – mówi głos. Dwoje się i troję, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć do kogo on należy, choć z pewnością to ktoś znajomy.

Rezygnuję z wysiłku i zamykam oczy – tak jest dużo prościej. Całe moje ciało promieniuje jakimś niewyobrażalnym bólem, który przywodzi mi na myśl moment opętania przez Voldemorta – ból, który teraz czuje, jest tego samego rodzaju, mimo że dużo słabszy. Przynajmniej tym razem nie błagam o śmierć, choć mam ochotę błagać o eliksir przeciwbólowy, lub chociaż nasenny. Nie mam jednak na to siły, więc leżę po prostu i co jakiś czas pojękuję słabo. Nie mam pojęcia co się stało i dlaczego tak bardzo boli. Chciałbym zadać jakieś pytanie, lecz ból skutecznie izoluje mnie od świata zewnętrznego. Umieram? Na to wygląda.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Pytania bez odpowiedzi

**Rozdział 7 — Pytania bez odpowiedzi**

 _"Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm all right but it's never enough." — Jason Walker (Echo)_

To zabawne jak bardzo boimy się bólu. Przecież powstajemy w bólu i w bólu umieramy, prawda? Wyrywam się, krzyczę i błagam, żeby mnie zabili, bo ten ból jest już nie do wytrzymania i zdaje mi się, że nawet śmierć jest lepsza. W końcu zdaję sobie sprawę, że to profesor Lupin siedzi przy moim łóżku i trzyma mnie uspokajająco za rękę. Kiedy po pewnym czasie z mojego zdartego gardła nie wydobywają się już żadne krzyki, po prostu leżę, a z moich zamkniętych oczu płyną łzy. Remus głaska mnie delikatnie po spoconych włosach i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to robi. Lupina nie łączy ze mną nic prócz tego czyim synem jestem. Nienawidzę się jeszcze bardziej, bo wiem, że zamiast Lupina chciałbym mieć obok kogoś zupełnie innego. Tysięczny raz pytam siebie, dlaczego on musiał odejść. Nagle przez moje ciało przepływa fala tak silnego bólu, że nie jestem już w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Znów krzyczę rozpaczliwie. Co mi właściwie jest, do jasnej cholery?!

\- Cicho, Harry, już dobrze – mruczy delikatnie mężczyzna, ale wcale nie jest dobrze, bo tak piekielnie boli!

\- Zabij mnie – mówię przez łzy. – Chcę umrzeć!

\- Proszę cię, Harry, proszę przestań.

Kolejna fala bólu jest tak ogromna, że odbiera mi przytomność. Spełniam prośbę Remusa – milknę.

Mrugam powoli. Mimo że ból odszedł, coś wciąż boli. No tak, to życie daje mi znać, że znów ze mną wygrało. Wciąż żyję, jeszcze nie umarłem. Dlaczego stwierdzam ten fakt ze smutkiem? Wszystko jest pogrążone w mroku, a jedynym co rozświetla ciemność jest nikłe światełko zza okna – pełnia już coraz bliżej. Nigdy nie powiem o tym Remusowi, ale uwielbiam czas pełni księżyca, wszystko wydaje się wtedy takie... bardziej magiczne. Zwyczajne rzeczy mogą nabrać niezwykłości, kiedy opada na nie delikatne, księżycowe światło. I niech mnie, ale chyba nawet ja chciałbym dowiedzieć się jak to jest całować dziewczynę marzeń, za towarzysza mając jedynie tarczę księżyca i ją. Żałosne? Być może. Sentymentalne? Z pewnością.

Dom jest tak cichy, kiedy wszyscy śpią i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ta cisza tak mi się podoba. Jest tak spokojnie. Nikt o nic nie pyta, nikt nic nie wymaga. Czuję, że zawodzę wszystkich, widzę to w ich spojrzeniach i słyszę w zdystansowanym tonie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie potrafię już normalnie żyć? Zawsze coś jest ze mną nie tak. Kiedy po jego odejściu zamknąłem się w swoim świecie, było źle i wszyscy krzyczeli. Krzyczeli, że marnuję swoje życie, że on by tego nie chciał. Nienawidziłem tych argumentów. To moje życie, więc dlaczego nie mogę robić z nim tego co chcę? I skąd oni mogą mieć choć blade pojęcie, czego on by chciał? Nie wiedzą! Nie znali go! Ja sam go nie znałem, choć wciąż pragnę wierzyć, że było inaczej. Teraz znów zacząłem żyć, ale jest w tym coś sztucznego i sam o tym wiem. Lecz przestałem użalać się nad sobą, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego Hermiona jest taka wściekła. Nie wiem już, co mam robić, by zadowolić innych. A nie wspomnę tu już o własnym szczęściu. Ja... Myślę, że gdzieś po drodze, gdzieś w tym wszystkim zgubiłem samego siebie.

Wstaję z łóżka i powoli podchodzę do okna. Moje mięśnie są obolałe i zajmuje mi to sporo czasu. Przed domem przechodzi grupa ludzi – roześmianych nastolatków. Nawet gdybym otworzył okno i krzyknął coś do nich, oni i tak nic nie dostrzegą – stare, kochane zaklęcia ochronne. Zastanawiam się, jakby to było, gdybym po prostu stąd uciekł. Zniknął. Odszedł gdzieś, gdzie inni mnie nie znajdą. Kiedy właściwie zacząłem tak bardzo nienawidzić swojego życia? Boże, kiedy ja zacząłem modlić się o śmierć?! Przecież nie chcę umierać! Mam przed sobą całe życie, czeka mnie jeszcze niejeden uśmiech, pierwsza miłość, jeszcze tylu rzeczy nie spróbowałem, jeszcze tyle chciałbym przeżyć... ale brakuje mi siły, jestem zbyt słaby. I do tego oszukuję samego siebie. Bo jeśli naprawdę chcę żyć, to co robi ten zakrwawiony kawałek lustra w mojej dłoni? Przykładam ostro zakończony fragment do skóry na przedramieniu i już mam to zrobić, kiedy coś mnie powstrzymuje. Nadzieja, że to jakaś część mnie broni się mija równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Przypominam sobie słowa Remusa i podwijam nogawki spodni. Czy moje uda też sprawdzi? Uczucie jest nieco inne, lecz wydaje mi się, że... równie dobre? Jestem wariatem! Boże, jestem wariatem! Powinni zamknąć mnie razem z rodzicami Neville'a. Świecie, możesz świętować, pogodziłem się z uszkodzeniem mojego mózgu. Jesteś dumna, mamo? A ty, tato? Nie za takie dziecko chcieliście oddać życie, prawda? Poświęcilibyście się po raz drugi, gdybyście wiedzieli kim się stanę? Że stanę się tchórzem. Byliście tacy odważni. Zagrodziłeś drogę Voldemortowi, tato, jak wiele odwagi wymaga taki czyn? Rzuciłaś się między mnie, a mordercze zaklęcie, mamo, jak wiele odwagi wymaga taki czyn? Przepraszam, że nie przynoszę wam powodów do dumy. Pewnie chcielibyście mieć lepszego syna, takiego, który w kółko nie użala się nad sobą. A ty, Syriuszu? Zginąłeś podczas walki – tak jak zawsze pragnąłeś – zginąłeś walcząc o coś, co uważałeś za słuszne. To dobra śmierć – bez wątpienia – i pewnie jesteś z niej dumny. Bo dla ciebie walka w imię własnych ideałów, w imię lepszego świata zawsze była na pierwszym miejscu. Była wyżej od rozkazów Dumbledore'a, przestróg Lupina, była wyżej nawet ode mnie – dlaczego tak mnie to boli? Czy kpiny Snape'a, chęć walki i udowodnienia czegoś innym była ważniejsza ode mnie? Myślałem, że coś dla ciebie znaczę, myślałem, że cię znam. Znałem cię tylko w takim stopniu, w jakim sam to sobie wmawiałem. Mówiłeś, że jestem dla ciebie jak syn. To bzdura. Syna nie opuszcza się wtedy, kiedy ten najbardziej cię potrzebuje. Powiedz, Syriuszu, co działo się w twojej głowie? Kłamałeś, mówiąc, że mnie kochasz? Bo to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Gdybyś naprawdę mnie kochał, nie zostawiłbyś mnie. Czegoś takiego nie robi się osobie, którą się kocha.

Szukam winnego w tobie. Jak nisko się stoczyłem? Syriuszu, nic już nie wiem. Powiedz mi, jak to jest, że ludzie, których kochamy najmocniej, których tak bardzo potrzebujemy, zbyt szybko znikają z naszego życia? Błagam, daj mi odpowiedź. Co to wszystko znaczy?! Naprawdę umarłeś, czy może gdzieś tam jesteś i czekach na pomoc?! Czy to wszystko jest jedynie wytworem mojego umysłu, mojego serca, które tak za tobą tęskni?! Wariuję, Syriuszu, możesz mi pomóc? Czy ktokolwiek może to zrobić? Czy da się uratować osobę, która jest za pan brat ze śmiercią? Chyba nie.


	9. Rozdział 8 - Nawet do piekła

**Rozdział 8 — Nawet do piekła**

 _"Oh no, where did all the years go? And was it really worth all of this? Heartache that was handed to me. Holding on just don't make sense" — Jason Walker (Cry)_

Wciąż nie wiedzą co właściwie mi było, lecz obserwują mnie teraz czujnie i doprowadza mnie to do szału. Boją się, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć, a mój organizm tego nie wytrzyma. Wciąż mówią, że muszę więcej jeść, więcej spać, więcej rozmawiać. Podobno mam rażącą niedowagę, a mój organizm jest znacznie osłabiony. Kiedy spoglądam do lustra, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że naprawdę jestem zbyt chudy. Kiedy właściwie tak schudłem? Przecież jem... czasami. Snuję się po domu niczym widmo. Wieczorem zasiadamy do uroczystej kolacji i każdy uśmiecha się miło, wymienia grzeczności. Dlaczego to wszystko wydaje mi się takie sztuczne? Ja sam milczę i grzebię widelcem w talerzu, co jakiś czas napotykając karcący wzrok Remusa. Och Remusie, żebyś tylko wiedział, co dzieje się w mojej głowie. Zapewne już byłbym w drodze do Świętego Munga. Chyba faktycznie powinienem się tam znaleźć.

\- Harry? – zagaduje cicho Hermiona, zmartwionym głosem. Patrzę na nią z umiarkowaną ciekawością. Lecz w końcu są święta i może Hermiona stwierdziła, że czas najwyższy się pogodzić.

\- Hmm?

\- Jesteś jakiś nieswój. Rozchmurz się, Harry, są święta. Spróbuj dobrze się bawić, choć ten jeden raz. Jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie, to zrób do dla mnie i Rona. Proszę.

Chciałbym uśmiechnąć się odpowiedzieć „jasne, nie ma sprawy", lecz coś mnie powstrzymuje. Patrzę prosto w czekoladowe oczy mojej przyjaciółki i mam ochotę się rozpłakać. Dlaczego to wszystko zawsze spotyka mnie?! Wstaję z krzesła i opuszczam pomieszczenie. Moje policzki płoną, mam wrażenie, że wszyscy mi się przyglądają. Trzaskam drzwiami mojego pokoju z całej siły – dźwięk, który przy tym wydają, oznajmia moją ucieczkę. Siadam na podłodze koło okna i zanoszę się rozpaczliwym szlochem. Mam ochotę krzyczeć – z całych sił krzyczeć jego imię, wołać go, błagać, by przyszedł, tak jak robił to zawsze. Lecz tym razem on już nie przyjdzie. Nie przyjdzie już nigdy więcej. To tak bardzo boli...

Drzwi otwierają się, lecz pokój pogrążony jest w mroku, więc nie widzę kto wszedł. Z resztą, co to za różnica? Owa osoba zapala światło, które natychmiast razi mnie w oczy. Mogłem się domyślić – Hermiona. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu dziewczyna nie pyta o nic, nie próbuje rozmawiać. Siada po prostu obok mnie i łapie moją dłoń. Po pewnym czasie kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja wbrew sobie, przytulam ją mocno do siebie. Nie miałem pojęcia jak brakowało mi czyjejś bliskości. Rozkoszuję się zapachem delikatnych perfum Hermiony i staram się odegnać od siebie przykre myśli. Nagle dziewczyna odwraca twarz w moją stronę i widzę w jej oczach, że przyszedł czas na rozmowę.

\- Boję się o ciebie, Harry – mówi cicho. – Nie chcę cię stracić. – Wtula się we mnie mocniej.

\- Nie stracisz – kłamię. – Przecież jestem Harrym Potterem, będzie bolało, ale uporam się ze wszystkim. Z jego śmiercią też. – Wzdycham ciężko.

\- Bardzo za nim tęsknisz? – pyta delikatnie.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, Hermiono. W jednej chwili wszystko może być w porządku, ale kiedy nagle pomyślę o nim... Syriusz był... był odzwierciedleniem moich wszystkich dziecięcych marzeń. Zawsze marzyłem, żeby odnalazł się jakiś mój dawno zapomniany krewny, ktoś, kogo będę mógł traktować jak rodzica, komu będę mógł w pełni zaufać. Potem poszedłem do Hogwartu i te marzenia stały się zupełnie nierealne... No i wtedy zjawił się Syriusz. To trafiło we mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. Nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, że znam go kilka minut, że jeszcze niedawno uważałem go za mordercę, bo oto znalazł się człowiek, który był gotowy spełnić moje marzenia. To głupie, prawda?

\- Nie – odpiera powoli – to nie jest głupie, Harry.

\- Jego odejście było takie... takie nagłe... Nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę jego odejścia, bo odkąd go poznałem on był czymś całkowicie oczywistym.

\- Syriusz cię kochał, Harry – mówi cicho, ściskając mocno moją dłoń.

\- Sam już nie wiem, Hermiono. – Mój głos brzmi wyjątkowo żałośnie. – Syriusz był wspaniałym człowiekiem, kochałem go jak własnego ojca, ale nie wiem, co Syriusz czuł do mnie. Zawsze trzymał mnie na dystans, a kiedy patrzyłem mu w oczy, zawsze widziałem tam ogromny żal. Jakby żałował, że to jestem ja, a nie mój tata.

\- Nie mów tak. Syriusz wiedział kim jesteś. Może na początku faktycznie widział w tobie zmarłego przyjaciela, ale Harry, on pokochał ciebie. To było widać. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałeś, słuchał z większą uwagą niż mnie, Lupina, panią Weasley czy kogokolwiek innego. To twoje zdanie zawsze było dla niego najważniejsze. Myślisz, że gdybym to ja poszła do Departamentu Tajemnic, to Syriusz złamałby rozkazy Dumbledore'a i poszedł tam za mną? Zrobił to dla ciebie, Harry. Może faktycznie, kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczył, byłeś dla niego Jamesem Potterem, ale z czasem nauczył się kochać ciebie, nie tą część twojego ojca, którą masz w sobie, Harry. Syriusz cię kochał, możesz być tego pewien.

Co mogłem powiedzieć? Chciałem wierzyć Hermionie, więc milczałem i starałem się nie myśleć o moim martwym ojcu chrzestnym. Kilka – a może kilkanaście – minut później dołączył do nas Ron i spędziliśmy całą noc w swoim towarzystwie – tak jak kiedyś robiliśmy to setki razy. I żadne z nas nie musiało nic mówić, bo żeby było dobrze, wystarczyła sama nasza obecność. Tamtej nocy poczułem, że naprawdę mam jeszcze coś, o co warto walczyć. Mam przyjaciół, którzy w razie potrzeby pójdą ze mną nawet do piekła.

Pani Weasley nie żyje. To mnie przypadł zaszczyt znalezienia jej martwego ciała. Ron i Hermiona zasnęli nad ranem, ale mnie coś nie dawało spokoju. Wstałem z łóżka i zszedłem po schodach, starając się nie robić hałasu. Otworzyłem drzwi do salonu, zapaliłem światło i wtedy to zobaczyłem. Nie było krwi, nie było niczego co mogłoby przyprawić mnie o mdłości, jednak niemal natychmiast poczułem, że zaraz zwymiotuję. Od razu wiedziałem, że jest martwa. Widziałem już martwe ciało Cedrika, jego szklane, niewidzące oczy i upiornie bladą skórę – ciało pani Weasley wyglądało niemal tak samo. Różdżka leżała niedaleko jej głowy, na stoliku była biała koperta z listem – nie miałem wątpliwości, że kobieta popełniła samobójstwo. Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Mój krzyk, Lupin, który mnie stamtąd zabrał, płacz pana Weasleya, oniemiałe spojrzenie Hermiony. Krzyczałem, wyrywałem się i płakałem, lecz Lupin mnie nie puszczał – dokładnie jak tamtej nocy. Zabrał mnie do jakiegoś pokoju, którego nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej i posadził na łóżku. Nie widziałem wyraźnie, łzy zasłaniały mi widok.

Mama Rona – kobieta, która okazała mi tyle ciepła i miłości, kobieta, którą niemal mógłbym nazwać matką, leży tam martwa. Kolejna bliska mi osoba opuściła ten zbrukany bólem świat.

Lupin mówi coś, ale nie słucham go – zamknąłem się w swoim świecie i przeżywałem swój ból. W końcu mężczyzna chyba zrozumiał, że dalszy monolog nie ma sensu i zrobił coś, czego kompletnie się po nim nie spodziewałem – przytulił mnie do siebie mocno. Przez chwilę sparaliżowało mnie niedowierzanie, lecz w końcu odwzajemniłem uścisk, łkając cicho w jego koszulę.

Wydaje się, że po tylu latach nieustannego cierpienia, jest się odpornym na ból. Widziałem już śmierć i to nieraz, lecz to zawsze jest coś okropnego, widzieć oczy bez życia, skórę pozbawioną ciepłą i koloru, ciało bez grama życia, bez duszy. Dlaczego wszyscy dziwią się, że jestem taki a nie inny? Jaki mam być, skoro życie wciąż mi coś odbiera, nie dając nic w zamian?


	10. Rozdział 9 - Uczucia

**Rozdział 9 — Uczucia**

 _"Couldn't save you from the start. Loved you so it hurts my soul. Can you forgive me for trying again? Your silence makes me hold my breath." — Within Temptation (Forgiven)_

Ginny. Martwa Ginny. Dziewczyna, którą teraz nosimy jedynie we wspomnieniach. To Ginny była powodem samobójstwa pani Weasley. A przynajmniej tak pisała w liście pożegnalnym. Twierdziła, że jest zmęczona wojną, że nie zniesie więcej oglądania śmierci bliskich, że za bardzo tęskni za zmarłą córką. Nie wierzyła w nasze zwycięstwo i ja również powoli przestaje w nie wierzyć. Dumbledore musiał to zauważyć, bo przeprowadził ze mną rozmowę na temat wartości w życiu, tego co naprawdę ważne. Kiedy wrócimy do szkoły, mam mieć z nim prywatne lekcje. Powiedział, że to najwyższy czas, bym nauczył się bronić. Do tego będę miał dodatkowe lekcje z Lupinem i McGonagall. Właściwie to chyba się cieszę – w końcu będę potrafił obronić siebie i moich przyjaciół. A gdy przyjdzie czas, będę mógł pomścić rodziców i Syriusza. Ostatnio zaszła we mnie jakaś zmiana – sam nie jestem do końca pewien jaka. Zawziąłem się, żeby doprowadzić całą tę farsę do końca. Nie wiem, czy mi się to uda, ale na pewno spróbuję. I albo zwyciężę, albo zginę walcząc o zwycięstwo.

Święta, które miały być przyjemnym oderwaniem się od szarej rzeczywistości, okazały się katastrofą i kolejnym pogrzebem, na który tym razem nie poszedłem. Widok cmentarza, trumny – myślę, że będę miał ich dość do końca życia. W końcu wracamy do szkoły i zaczyna się prawdziwe szaleństwo, które przyprawia mnie o koszmarny ból głowy. Wszyscy myślą o zbliżającym się meczu, liczą się jedynie oceny i wyniki pojedynków, które stale wybuchają między nami, Gryfonami, a Ślizgonami. Ja sam nie mam już siły w tym uczestniczyć, choć oczywiście, jeśli nadarzy się taka okazja, z rozkoszą posyłam jakąś klątwę w stronę Malfoya. Ale ostatnio nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Szósty rok ma masę nauki i bez moich dodatkowych lekcji, więc nie potrzebuję na dokładkę szlabanów, ze Snape'em na przykład. Brr...

Myślę... Myślę, że czasem po prostu trzeba odpuścić. Czasem napotykamy na swej drodze mur nie do obalenia i wtedy po prostu trzeba się wycofać. To tak łatwo powiedzieć, prawda? Chciałbym umieć odpuścić, lecz nie umiem poradzić nic na fakt, że Syriusz w jakieś formie, wciąż jest obecny w moich życiu. Nie mogę pozbyć się tych wszystkich snów, w których Syriusz przychodzi do mnie zza zasłony, mówi coś, po czym znów odchodzi. I kiedy odchodzi, to za każdym razem boli równie mocno.

Staję przed lustrem, spoglądam w uderzająco zielone oczy chudego chłopca i nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia kim jestem. Całe moje ciało – oprócz, o ironio, przedramion – pokrywają krwawiące zadrapania. Niektóre są niemal nie widoczne, z innych krew nie chce przestać płynąć. Może i zwariowałem, ale ranienie samego siebie przynosiło mi jakąś dziką radość.

To smutne, że nie potrafię doceniać tego, co dał mi los. Bo dał mi więcej, niż daje innym. Po rodzicach odziedziczyłem ogromny talent i moc – wiem, nie jestem skromny. Mam najwspanialszych przyjaciół, jakich mogę sobie wymarzyć. Mam pieniądze i sławę – dwie rzeczy, w dążeniu, do których ludzie bywają boleśnie bezwzględni. Lecz mimo tych rzeczy, wciąż pragnę więcej, wciąż czegoś mi brakuje. Gdzie jesteś, kiedy cię potrzebuję, Syriuszu?

Czy jestem dobrym przyjacielem? Nie, raczej nie. Przynajmniej ja siebie w ten sposób nie postrzegam. Mój przyjaciel umiera, widzę to i nie reaguję w żaden sposób. Widzę jego puste spojrzenia, widzę zakrwawione nadgarstki, widzę umierającą w nim wolę walki. Wszystko – całą prawdę o Ronie – można dostrzec w jego niebieskich oczach, które ostatnio straciły swoją zadziorną iskrę. Czy Ron umrze? Nie chcę tego. Nie chcę, żeby mój przyjaciel umarł. Więc, dlaczego nie potrafię mu pomóc? Co powinienem zrobić?

Sytuacje lubią się powtarzać. Znów siedzę w nieczynnej łazience, za towarzysza mając jedynie Martę. Właściwie z biegiem czasu, zaczęło mi się robić żal ducha nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny. Ale jeśli nie potrafiłem pomóc własnemu przyjacielowi, to jak miałbym pomóc zupełnie obcej mi dziewczynie, która zmarła ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu?

Kolejny raz ląduję na tyłku, czując, że całe ciało piecze mnie nieznośnie. Remus jest dla mnie po prostu za dobry i nie mam najmniejszej szansy by go pokonać. Skoro nie mogę wygrać pojedynku z Remusem, jak mam stawić czoła Voldemortowi?

\- Nie zamartwiaj się, Harry, jesteś coraz lepszy – mówi mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Patrzę mu w oczy i to wystarczy, by wiedzieć, że uśmiech jest wymuszony.

\- Nasz pojedynek nie będzie trwał nawet pięciu minut – syczę. – Zabije mnie, nim zdążę mrugnąć okiem. On zna rodzaje magi, których nie udałoby się panu odeprzeć, więc co dopiero mi. Przy Voldemorcie wyglądam jak pięcioletni dzieciak.

Później słychać jedynie trzask drzwi i odgłos moich kroków, które odbijają się echem w pustym korytarzu. Kiedy stałem się tak bezduszny? Hermiona ma rację. Jestem potworem, lecz w tym wszystkim najbardziej boli fakt, że nie zawsze nim byłem. Lecz podświadomie wiem, że droga do tamtego Harry'ego, którym byłem, została mi bezpowrotnie odcięta. Szkoda, że byłem na tyle słaby, by na to pozwolić.

Ciotka Petunia lubiła mawiać, że jeśli coś ma się zdarzyć, to nie ma na to rady. I to jest chyba jedyna sprawa, w jakiej zgadzam się z siostrą mojej matki.

Stoję na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw.

Jakie decyzje doprowadziły mnie do tego miejsca?

Jakie wybory sprawiły, że teraz tu stoję?

Jakie błędy mnie tu przywiodły?

Jakie grzechy są winne mojemu losowi?

Czym przewiniłem?

Czy za odrobinę szczęścia trzeba płacić tak ogromnym cierpieniem? Och świecie, nie jesteś sprawiedliwy. Nigdy nie byłeś, prawda?

Sam już nie jestem pewien co boli bardziej; moje życie, czy świadomość, że swoim odejściem zraniłbym tak wiele osób. Więc schodzę z barierki i kieruję się w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.

Brawo, życie, znów wygrałeś.

Stoimy blisko siebie. Ona mówi na temat jakiegoś zadania domowego, ja kompletnie jej nie słucham. Odgarnia za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk włosów. Wtedy ogarnia mnie ochota, by sprawdzić jak smakują jej usta. Zasłania nas regał i nie boję się, że nasze zdjęcie jutrzejszego dnia znajdzie się we wszystkich gazetach. Po prostu przyciskam ją do ściany i całuję brutalnie. Nie dbam o delikatność – zbyt wiele widziałem, by jeszcze przejmować się nią – lecz jej zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. Jej niewprawne usta mówią mi, że to musi być jej pierwszy pocałunek. Krótko przycięte paznokcie drapią mój kark i nagle jestem niezwykle zaskoczony, że dziewczyna po prostu tego nie przerwała i nie dała mi w twarz.

W końcu odrywamy się od siebie. Jej usta są delikatnie opuchnięte, a włosy rozczochrane bardziej niż zwykle. W jej oczach widnieje niezwykły błysk. Co podkusiło mnie, żeby pocałować przyjaciółkę?

\- Czy to coś między nami zmienia? – pyta Hermiona, jakby czytając mi w myślach.

\- Nie, nie sądzę – mówię cicho i odchodzę.

Ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt wiele jest we mnie uczuć i skłaniają mnie one do robienia coraz to głupszych rzeczy. Jednak, czy ten pocałunek był błędem?

* Fragment Psalmu 23


	11. Rozdział 10 - Nic dodać, nic ująć

**Rozdział 10 — Nic dodać, nic ująć**

 _"I wanna feel a change. I don't mind if it hurts. You take away the pain. You're the only thing that's good." — The Exies (Tired Of You)_

Sądzę, że popełniłem w życiu wiele błędów. Nie lubię się do tego przyznawać, lecz chyba taka jest prawda, no nie? Zachowywałem się jak bezmyślny szczeniak, kierowałem się wizją swojej nieomylności. To jest za to nagroda – samotność, wieczna samotność, przez której mury nikt nie potrafi się przebić. Przykro mi Hermiono, Remusie, Luno, Ronie. Nie potrafię. Życie mnie przerasta, jest ponad mnie i ponad moje siły. I jeśli spojrzeć na to z pewnego punktu widzenia, to to wszystko jest cholernie smutne. Moje życie, rzeczy, których kiedyś dokonałem, a które dziś już nie mają znaczenia. Przebyłem długą drogę, by z jedenastoletniego chłopca, który widział świat jako tych dobrych i jako tych złych, stać się szesnastoletnim samobójcą. Jestem nikim. Zawiodłem tyle osób.

Bawię się buteleczką, napełnioną trucizną. Snape sam powiedział, że moim nieudanym eliksirem leczniczym, można jedynie zabić. O ironio, mam zamiar wykorzystać go właśnie do tego. Odkręcam fiolkę, przykładam ją do ust i... i niech to wezmą wszystkie diabły! Znów! Znów nie umiem tego zrobić. Ono znów wygrywa.

Nienawidzę cię, życie.

Zamykam fiolkę i chowam ją pod poduszkę. Może któregoś dnia starczy mi odwagi.

Kiedy wchodzę wczesnym rankiem do pokoju wspólnego, dostrzegam w nim klęczącą Hermionę. Modli się. Wiem, że jej rodzice są religijnymi ludźmi, lecz sama dziewczyna nigdy nie wyraziła zainteresowania w tej kwestii. Jednak teraz nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Nie przerywam jej – każdemu należy się własny sposób radzenia sobie z wojną, a mam wrażenie, że ukojeniem Hermiony może stać się wiara. A jeśli ma jej to pomóc, to niech tak będzie.

Ron, mój przyjacielu, mój bracie, co się z tobą dzieje? Nic nie jesz, nie śpisz. Jesteś z nami, a jednak cię nie ma. Co znaczą te godziny bezsensownego wpatrywania się w ścianę? Dobrze wiem co. Ron? Ron, proszę, nie rób tego. Mnie świat może stracić, ja mogę umrzeć – wiem, że umrę i zrobię to z godnością – ale nie zniosę myśli, że miałbyś opuścić ten świat. Ron? Ron, proszę, nie milcz. Powiedz coś. Wiesz, że nienawidzę ciszy – ona zawsze oznacza koniec czegoś. Nienawidzę końców. Zawsze tak ciężko jest się pożegnać z tym co znamy, prawda? Wiesz o tym dobrze, powiedziała ci to śmierć Ginny. Powiedziało ci to, jej spojrzenie pełne determinacji, kiedy swoim kosztem, ratowała życie innej osoby. Pamiętasz życie, które gasło w jej oczach? Oczywiście, że pamiętasz. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. To najwyższa cena pamiętania.

Życie tak szybko gna do przodu. Na nic są moje błagania, na nic są łzy Hermiony, na nic jest przelana krew moja i Rona. Bo świat rządzi się swoimi prawami i nawet ja nie mogę nic na to poradzić.

Co właściwie zrobiłem źle? Za co los mnie tak kara? Pragnąłem jedynie normalnego życia, pragnąłem rodziny i spokoju. W zamian mam żałobę i wojnę. Co właściwie mogę powiedzieć? Wszystko już zostało powiedziane.

Wycieczki do Hogsmeade zostały zakazane. Są zbyt niebezpieczne. Czuję się jak w ciasnej klatce, brakuje mi powietrza, mam wrażenie, że z każdym dniem ściany są coraz bliżej siebie. Pragnę kogoś, kto mógłby zatrzymać to wrażenie wirowania.

Luna mi pomaga. To tak jakby była moim lekarstwem na zło, jakby była moim Patronusem, który strzeże mnie nieustannie. Nie wiem co takiego ma w sobie dziewczyna, lecz jej obecność jest jak płonąca w ciemności świeca. Jest maleńkim poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

Czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem, Luno?

Próbujesz mnie ratować, przyjaciółko, widzisz jak się rozpadam i widzisz, jak źle jest ze mną. Ale, Luno, jeszcze nie wiesz, że dla mnie jest za późno. Że jest już za późno dla nas wszystkich. Jesteśmy straceni, droga przyjaciółko. Weszliśmy na drogę, z której nie ma powrotu – teraz musimy mieć odwagę, by nią kroczyć.

„Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną, zła się nie ulęknę, bo Ty jesteś ze mną."**

Widziałeś kiedyś śmierć? Jeśli tak, to wiesz jakie to uczucie, widzieć uchodzące z oczu życie i nie móc nic zrobić. To najgorszy rodzaj bezradności.

Widziałeś kiedyś śmierć? Jeśli tak, to wiesz jakie to uczucie, przeżyć śmierć kogoś do bólu ci bliskiego. To najgorszy rodzaj bólu.

Widziałeś kiedyś śmierć? Jeśli tak, to wiesz jak ogromne rany na duszy ona powoduje. To najgorszy rodzaj ran.

Wszystko kiedyś przemija. Przemijanie jest naturalną koleją rzeczy, prawda? Czy ktoś umie wyjaśnić, dlaczego przemijanie tak cholernie boli?

Powoli liście odrastają na drzewach, kwiaty rozkwitają, wszystko budzi się do życia – wszystko oprócz mnie. Nadchodzi wiosna – czas odrodzenia. Łudzę się, że może w końcu coś się zmieni. Że może Hermiona przestanie nieustannie płakać. Że może Ron znów zacznie z nami rozmawiać. Że może przestanę zamykać się w pokoju na długie godziny. Że może odłożę ten stary kawałek lustra i przestanę regularnie ciąć nim każdy kawałek mojej skóry, który zakrywa ubranie. Ale to tylko nadzieje, marne iluzje mojej wyobraźni. Zostaną na zawsze w moim umyśle, nigdy nie dostaną szansy spełnienia. To nie ten świat, nie ten czas, nie ten wymiar. To jedna, wielka pomyłka!

\- Harry? – mówi cicho Hermiona, wpatrując się w dogasający w kominku ogień.

\- Hmm?

\- Zastanawiałeś się, jak to będzie po wojnie? – pyta szeptem, jakby bojąc się zepsuć nastrój chwili.

\- A wierzysz, że dla nas będzie jakaś przyszłość po wojnie?

\- Coraz rzadziej – przyznaje. – Ja... Kiedy to wszystko się zaczynało... Myślałam, że to będzie kolejna, świetna przygoda, że znów wyjdziemy z tego wszystkiego cało. To było takie straszne, ale i fascynujące. Owiane widmem tajemnicy. Teraz wiem, dlaczego ludzie tak boją się wojny. Gdy to się zaczynało, byliśmy niedojrzałymi dzieciakami. Wiesz, kiedy umarł Syriusz, chyba wtedy dotarło do mnie z całą mocą, jak straszna jest wojna. Wcześniej znałam jedynie jej książkową definicję, a wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Bitwa w Ministerstwie, śmierć Syriusz, później atak na Hogsmeade i śmierć Ginny. A później pani Weasley. Harry, coraz częściej przyłapuję się na myślach, jak wszystko zrobić, żeby w razie mojej śmierci nie zostawić żadnych, niedokończonych spraw. Ja... ja nawet napisałam testament. Tak się boję, Harry...

Znów zaczyna płakać, lecz nie mam jej tego za złe. W dodatku, może pomysł z testamentem nie jest taki zły? Jest sporo rzeczy, które przydałoby się załatwić, przed śmiercią. Ale najgorsze jest jedno – wiem, że umrę, lecz nie mam pojęcia kiedy. To znacznie wszystko utrudnia.

Coraz więcej osób prosi mnie o wznowienie GD. Długo rozmawiałem na ten temat z Hermioną i w końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że te zajęcia wszystkim nam dobrze zrobią. Może Ron nieco się rozchmurzy, ja mniej czasu będę miał na ponure rozmyślania i może... może coś z tego będzie. Postanawiamy zostawić wszystko takim, jakim było w zeszłym roku. Będziemy spotykać się w tajemnicy przed nauczycielami – to chyba ma dodać wszystkiemu takiej tajemniczości, wyjątkowości. To będzie coś, co nas połączy – nasz wspólny sekret.

Na pierwsze spotkanie przychodzi więcej osób, niż mógłbym się spodziewać. Widzę znajome twarze z tamtego roku, jest tu prawie cały Gryffindor. Uzgadniamy wszystko, Hermiona rozdaje nowym osobom fałszywe galeony. Kiedy kończymy sprawy organizacyjne, zostaje nam niecała godzina do ciszy nocnej. Razem z Ronem dajemy krótki pokaz pojedynku oraz odwalamy mowę końcową, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Proszę jeszcze, żeby na następną lekcję wszyscy potrafili rzucać zaklęcie rozbrajające i kiedy już mają się rozchodzić, zatrzymuję ich.

\- Następnym razem weźcie ze sobą zdjęcia bliskich wam osób, które zginęły na wojnie – mówię. – Mam pewien pomysł.

Następna lekcja jest ciężka. Bardzo ciężka. Niektórzy umieją dużo, inni nie umieją nic i musimy podzielić się na grupy. Hermiona zdecydowała się pomóc tym najsłabszym, Ron – dość niechętnie – przejmuje grupę średnią, a ja zajmuję się najlepszymi. Zapomniałem jakie lekcje GD mogą być męczące, lecz kiedy jest już po wszystkim, czuję cholerną satysfakcję.

Wszyscy wychodzą, lecz ja – zamiast biec na lekcję z Lupinem – podchodzę do ściany, gdzie zorganizowaliśmy mały ołtarz dla osób, które poległy na wojnie. Widzę tu zdjęcie rodziny Amelii Bones, które musiała zawiesić Susan. Jest zdjęcie szczerzącej się radośnie Ginny, zawieszone przez Rona. Alicja i Frank Longbottom w eleganckich strojach z małym Nevillem na rękach. Jest zdjęcie Marleny McKinnon i Dorcas Meadowe, które przytulają się i śmieją jak głupie – pewnie ktoś z nimi powiązany zawiesił to zdjęcie. Zauważam zdjęcie pani Weasley i jej starszych braci. Wszyscy wyglądają tak młodo...

Wyciągam z kieszeni zdjęcie ślubne moich rodziców, na którym jest również Syriusz. Przywieszam je.

Nic dodaj, nic ująć – myślę gorzko, kiedy zamykam za sobą drzwi Pokoju Życzeń.

* Fragment Psalmu 23


	12. Rozdział 11 - Gdybyś tu był

**Rozdział 11 — Gdybyś tu był**

 _"I will curse, I will pray, I will re-live everyday, I will show through the blame, I'll shout out your name! I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky. But I will not say... Will not say goodbye." — Danny Gokey (I Will Not Say Goodbye)_

Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie o najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia, nie miałbym problemów z odpowiedzią. Mam dla niego specjalne miejsce i w pamięci, i w sercu. To był luty – wyjątkowo mroźny, pełen burz śnieżnych i chorych uczniów, lądujących w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, miesiąc. Ja w tym roku nie miałem jeszcze zaszczytu tam wylądować i szczerze, to jak najbardziej odpowiadał mi ten stan rzeczy. Lecz nie o tym chciałem opowiedzieć. Nie mam pojęcia co strzeliło mi do głowy, by zaproponować zabawę w śniegu. Ostatecznie mieliśmy już po szesnaście lat i nawet bez doświadczeń takich jak nasze, rzadko widuje się szesnastolatków lepiących bałwany. Lecz myślę, że każde z nas tego potrzebowało. Potrzebowało, by na moment znów stać się beztroskim, niewinnym dzieckiem. Doskonale pamiętam, początkowo sceptyczną minę Rona, która po kilku minutach przerodziła się w szczery śmiech. Lataliśmy po błoniach, jak banda wariatów, obrzucając się śniegiem, piszcząc głośno – sam nie jestem pewien, czy z zimna, czy może z radości. Żadne z nas nie myślało o wojnie. Ron nie myślał o Ginny i mamie, o tym, że więcej ich nie zobaczy. Hermiona nie myślała, że właśnie w tej chwili mogą mordować jej rodziców. Ja nie myślałem o Syriuszu, o tym, że nigdy więcej nie dostanę od niego listu, że już nigdy więcej mnie nie przytuli, że już nigdy więcej mi nie doradzi.

Nie wiem, co takiego specjalnego było w tym dniu, bo jeśli poddać go dokładnej analizie, nie robiliśmy nic wyjątkowego. Ot tak, obrzucaliśmy się śniegiem, lecz dla mnie... dla nas było w tym coś niezwykłego, magicznego. Czuliśmy się sobą, czuliśmy, że żyjemy, że jesteśmy razem i przez krótki moment mogliśmy wierzyć, że razem jesteśmy nie do złamania. Pokochałem to uczucie, choć gościło w moim życiu tak rzadko.

Ron, Hermiono, jeśli nam się uda, jeśli przeżyjemy tę wojnę, kupię nam wielki dom, w którym będziemy mogli zamieszkać razem. Gdzieś daleko, daleko stąd. Byśmy mogli zapomnieć o wojnie, o problemach, o tym całym bólu. Wiecie, kiedyś Syriusz obiecał to samo mnie. Dom, w którym mieszkalibyśmy razem, dom, do którego chciałbym wracać. Nawet, kiedy Łapa był zamknięty w Kwaterze Głównej, nawet wtedy nie straciłem nadziei, że któregoś dnia spełni tę obietnicę. Dziś już wiem, że tego nie zrobi. Czy powtarzam jego błąd? Chcę wierzyć, że nie. Pragnę myśleć, że wszyscy przeżyjemy tę wojnę, że damy radę, że jeszcze niejedna przed nami chwila radości.

Nie chcę wiedzieć jak naiwne jest to z mojej strony, naprawdę nie chcę. Bo jeśli pragnę żyć, dlaczego jestem pogodzony ze śmiercią? Czy istnieje ktoś, kto może mi pomóc? Nie chcę umierać! Nie chcę, ale każda droga, którą obiorę prowadzi właśnie w tym kierunku.

Spoglądam na nasze, moje i Syriusza, zdjęcie. On już nigdy się nie zestarzeje. Na zawsze zostanie młody na tym zdjęciu. Na zawsze zostanie uśmiechnięty i radosny. Teraz, gdy spoglądam na jego zbyt chudą twarz, teraz z całą mocą uderza we mnie tęsknota za nim. Ból jest tak wielki, że przygryzam wargę do krwi. W jednej chwili to, z czym walczę od miesięcy staję się tak boleśnie realne.

Czy naprawdę już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, Syriuszu?

Czy naprawdę już nigdy mi nie doradzisz, już nigdy mnie nie wesprzesz?

Już nigdy mi nie pomożesz, już nigdy mnie nie przytulisz, już nigdy do mnie nie napiszesz? Już nigdy więcej nie usłyszę twojego głosu, nie zobaczę twoich roześmianych oczu?

Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz?! Błagam, odpowiedz mi!

Czemu znów po moich policzkach płyną łzy?! Dlaczego za towarzysza mam jedynie głuchą ciszę?! DLACZEGO MUSIAŁEŚ UMRZEĆ?! Czy nie rozumiesz jak bardzo cię potrzebuję w tej chwili?! Pojawiłeś się w moim życiu tak niespodziewanie i niespodziewanie z niego zniknąłeś. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, bez obietnicy powrotu. Po prostu odszedłeś. Nawet nie mam do ciebie żalu, wiesz? To tylko pustka wypełnia mnie całego. Czuję się, jakbym krwawił i nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. W miejscu serca mam wielką ranę, której nikt nie potrafi uleczyć. Wciąż milczysz... Zwariowałem, prawda? Próbuję rozmawiać z martwym człowiekiem. Jakiż miałbyś teraz ze mnie ubaw, Syriuszu? Wiesz co? Chyba nadszedł czas, żebym ruszył dalej... Powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz, Syriuszu; jak mam pozwolić ci odejść?

To wszystko jest takie szare i nudne – przesycone bezlitosną rutyną. Zajęcia, zajęcia dodatkowe, GD i tak w kółko. Luna w tym roku ma SUM'y, więc musi się więcej uczyć – co za tym idzie, ma dla mnie mniej czasu. Powoli nadchodzi Wielkanoc. Osoby z GD radzą sobie naprawdę dobrze i jestem z nich piekielnie dumny, gdy patrzę jak dużo już umieją. Podczas zajęć dodatkowych idzie mi coraz lepiej, choć Lupin twierdzi, że wciąż zbyt wiele od siebie wymagam. Gówno prawda – nie wymagam od siebie choćby połowy tego, czego powinienem. Do innych chyba wciąż to nie dotarło – to ja mam być tym, który zniszczy Voldemorta, a do tego nie wystarczy zwykły oszałamiacz. Zbyt wiele razy widziałem go w akcji, by uwierzyć w taką głupotę. Ale pozwalam wierzyć w nią wszystkim innym – prawdę znam tylko ja, Voldemort i Dumbledore.

Budzę się zlany zimnym potem. Znów śniłem o Departamencie Tajemnic. Minęło ponad pół roku – czy ta rana w moim sercu nie powinna zacząć się goić? Dlaczego wciąż tak mocno boli?

\- Harry?

\- Tak, Ron?

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem pytać o coś takiego, ale... Co byś zrobił, gdyby coś stało się mnie lub Hermionie?

\- Zabiłbym tego, kto was skrzywdził.

\- A jeśli to my krzywdzilibyśmy siebie?

\- Umierałbym z bólu, patrząc na to, ale nie potrafiłbym was powstrzymać.

\- To chyba znaczy, że muszę przestać, prawda?

\- To twoja decyzja.

\- A ty? Zamierzasz przestać?

\- Raczej nie...

To zabawne – oglądać, jak po zimie wszystko wraca do życia, kiedy dla siebie samego, ty jesteś martwy. Kocham wiosnę, to taki piękny czas odrodzenia. Może pewnego dnia i ja odrodzę się na nowo? Kto wie...

Złapali Glizdogona, wiesz? Jesteś teraz naprawdę wolny, Syriuszu. Skakałbyś z radości, gdybyś tu był, prawda? Skazali go na pocałunek Dementora. Dumbledore protestował, ale uparłem się i teraz siedzę na twardym krześle obok Lupina i oglądam cały proces. Drży z zimna lub ze strachu, nie wiem. A może z obu tych powodów? Gdy Dementorzy się zbliżają, znów słyszę głos matki, ojca i nawet twój, wiesz? Nie jest to tak intensywne jak kiedyś, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Widząc moje spięcie, Lupin podaje mi kawałek czekolady. Uśmiecham się blado z wdzięcznością.

Obserwowanie tego wszystkiego nie jest zbyt przyjemne, ale sprawia mi dziką satysfakcję. Spójrz, Syriuszu, człowiek, który nam obojgu zniszczył życie, jest już tylko pustą skorupą. Lunatyk nic nie mówi, ale nie trzeba być specjalnie mądrym, by wiedzieć jak mu ciężko. Nie jemu jednemu. Zdaje się, że twoja nieobecność nie tylko mnie rani. Masz pojęcie, jak wiele bym oddał, byś mógł być tu z nami? Byś zarzucił swoimi zbyt długimi włosami, zaśmiał się ochryple i wyśmiał nasz sentymentalizm. Byś po prostu mógł dzielić to wszystko razem z nami. Nie masz pojęcia, Syriuszu, ani o tym, ani o niczym innym. To właśnie cecha ludzi martwych – są słodko nieświadomi wszystkiego.


	13. Rozdział 12 - Człowieczeństwo

**Rozdział 12 — Człowieczeństwo**

 _"Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night. The first of every tear Im gonna cry. Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never change." — Rascal Flatts (Here Comes Goodbye)_

Ojciec postanowił zabrać Lunę ze szkoły. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy mi to mówiła. Ale ona wcale nie wydaje się być smutna – wręcz przeciwnie, była bardzo szczęśliwa. Jej ogromne, niebieskie oczy błyszczały z ekscytacją. „Jedziemy z tatusiem szukać buchorożców szyjonogich" – oznajmiła mi po prostu. Prawdopodobnie Luna już nie wróci, podobno mają szukać tych stworzeń w lasach amazońskich. Hermiona stwierdziła, że to największa głupota z możliwych i cóż, co by nie powiedziała Luna, ja zgadzam się z Hermioną. A poza tym, Luna wcale nie starała się przekonać mnie, że to co robi jest słuszne, ona chyba pogodziła się z faktem, że jest inna od wszystkich i nikt nie podziela jej zamiłowania do dziwności. Czy jest mi smutno z powodu jej wyjazdu? Jak cholera, bo w ostatnim czasie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i bez najmniejszego zawahania mogłem nazwać dziewczynę moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. A teraz Luna wyjeżdża i nie wygląda, żeby miała tęsknić za mną tak, jak ja będę tęsknił za nią. Hermiona każe się nie przejmować. „To tylko Luna, czego ty się po niej spodziewałeś?" – pyta, jakby zdziwiona moim żalem. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. Może tego, że znaczę dla Luny nieco więcej? Nieważne. To już nieważne, jutro Luna opuszcza szkołę i jedynym co mogę zrobić, jest zapomnienie. Muszę o tobie zapomnieć, Luno, przykro mi.

Unik, unik, atak, atak, atak, unik, unik – i jeszcze raz od początku – unik, unik, atak, atak, atak, unik, unik.

Idzie mi coraz lepiej, już nie przegrywam z Lupinem po pierwszych trzech zaklęciach. Jedno trzeba Remusowi przyznać – zna się na przedmiocie, którego uczy, nie dziwię się, że Dumbledore jest tak z niego zadowolony.

\- Coraz lepiej, Harry – chwali mnie Lupin, gdy kończymy lekcję. Uśmiecham się do niego szczerze i czuję się z tym dziwnie, prawie zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie, wygiąć usta w uśmiechu.

\- Dzięki, profesorze – odpowiadam i Lupin też się uśmiecha, wyglądając przy tym o jakieś dziesięć lat młodziej. Niesamowite jak powaga i smutek postarzają nas.

\- A jak idzie ci na lekcjach z profesor McGonagall? – zagadnął mężczyzna. Było już po ciszy nocnej, więc odprowadzał mnie do wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Profesor McGonagall jest bardzo wymagająca, ale myślę, że idzie mi coraz lepiej – mówię, znów się uśmiechając.

\- James był dobry z transmutacji. Właściwie to Syriusz i James byli najlepsi. W końcu nie bez powodu udało im się zostać Animagami w tak młodym wieku – powiedział powoli Remus, a jego odległe spojrzenie jasno mi powiedziało, jak bardzo pogrążony jest w swoich wspomnieniach.

\- Profesorze?

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Jak to się stało, że moja mama umówiła się z tatą? Przecież go...

\- Nienawidziła? Nie, Lily nigdy go nie nienawidziła. Ten epizod, który widziałeś we wspomnieniach profesora Snape'a to była jedna z wyjątkowych sytuacji, kiedy Lily tak się wściekła na twoje tatę. Zazwyczaj po prostu ignorowała zaczepki twojego ojca, ale najzwyczajniej je wyśmiewała. Ale Lily nigdy go nie nienawidziła.

\- Myśli pan, że mój tata był dobrym człowiekiem?

\- James należał do grona najlepszych ludzi na tym świecie, Harry, nigdy w to nie wątp.

\- Dzięki, profesorze, za wszystko.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Harry. Trzymaj się, dzieciaku. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze.

Rzeczywiście, McGonagall wiele ode mnie wymaga, ale nie narzekam. Ciężko pracuję i myślę, że powoli widać postępy. Fizycznie też jestem w całkiem dobrej formie. Niebawem ma się odbyć mecz ze Slytherinem i mimo że Quidditch już nie jest dla mnie tak ważny jak kiedyś, to postawiłem sobie na cel, wygrać ten mecz, choćby po to, żeby utrzeć Malfoyowi nosa.

Kim właściwie jest dla mnie Hermiona? Nie jestem pewien. Wciąż trzymamy się za ręce, co jakiś czas nawet się całuje. Ogółem zachowujemy się jak typowa para, ale chyba raczej nią nie jesteśmy i oboje doskonale o tym wiemy. Ale może jest nam wygodnie wierzyć, że coś do siebie czujemy? Może po prostu dobrze jest czuć obok siebie bliskość drugiej osoby? Ron zaczął spotykać się z Amelią Bones – miłą dziewczyną z Hufflepuffu. Dobrze jest patrzeć, jak Ron powoli dochodzi do siebie. To daje mi siłę i nadzieję, że może pewnego dnia... że może pewnego dnia i ja się z tego wyleczę. Póki co wciąż w szufladzie leży ostry fragment stłuczonego lustra i czeka do wieczora. Syriuszu, gdybyś tylko wiedział do czego posłuży mi twój prezent... Nie takiego syna chrzestnego sobie wymarzyłeś, prawda?

Ostatnio moje oceny się poprawiły, nauczyciele są ze mnie zadowoleni, Hermiona również chwali mnie bladymi, zmęczonymi uśmiechami. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że ta poprawa jest zasługą wielu, nieprzespanych przez koszmary, nocy... Ciekawe, czy wtedy też byliby tak zadowoleni?

\- Zróbmy coś szalonego – proponuje pewnego dnia Ron, a ja spoglądam na niego jak na wariata. – Bez Freda i Georga tak tu pusto. Zróbmy jakiś dowcip.

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie znamy się na tym.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. Może być fajnie. Poza tym, jesteś synem Huncwota, na pewno coś wymyślisz.

Już mam kazać Ronowi spadać, kiedy coś w jego spojrzeniu mnie powstrzymuje. Widzę w jego niebieskich oczach, jak bardzo potrzebuje zrobić coś przyziemnego.

\- No dobra – mówię z lekkim wahaniem w głosie. – Ale jak dostaniemy szlaban... albo jeśli dostaniemy szlaban ze Snape'em...

\- Wiem, wiem, zabijesz mnie.

\- Nie tylko ja, zrobi to też Hermiona, ona nienawidzi takich akcji.

\- Okej, okej. Weźmy się lepiej za nasz dowcip. To musi być coś wielkiego...

\- Tak wielkiego, jak moje bohaterskie zapędy – mruczę pod nosem i odkładam na bok podręcznik do transmutacji. – Masz jakieś pomysły?

\- Tak jakby...

\- Dostaniemy za to wieczny szlaban, Ron.

\- Wiem, Harry.

\- I uważasz, że to jest tego warte?

\- Nie gadaj, że nie chcesz zobaczyć miny Snape'a, kiedy wzbogacimy go o kieckę?

I ten argument mnie przekonuje, choć moje serce wciąż bije szybciej niż powinno. Napędza je adrenalina. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Jest pora śniadania i Mistrz Eliksirów zaraz powinien wkroczyć do Wielkiej Sali. Siedzimy z Ronem wciśnięci w najbliżej położonym kącie przy drzwiach, okryci Peleryną Niewidką, szczerząc się jak nieodpowiedzialni gówniarze. Bo nawet do mnie w końcu przemawia komizm tej sytuacji.

Wtedy wkracza nasza ofiara. Ręka, w której trzymam różdżkę nieco drży – nie wiem dlaczego, bo przecież się nie boję. A może jednak? Wystawiam dłoń nieco poza pelerynę taty i mruczę pod nosem zaklęcie. Sekundę później cała Wielka Sala zamiera, wlepiając niedowierzające spojrzenia w Severusa Snape'a, ubranego w czerwoną suknię wieczorową. Zgodnie kierujemy się z Ronem do wyjścia, dusząc się wewnątrz ze śmiechu. Jesteśmy już przy schodach, kiedy dociera do nas wściekły wrzask mężczyzny.

\- POTTER!

\- Severusie, przecież Harry'ego tu nie ma – odpowiada mu rozbawiony głos Dumbledore'a.

Ściągamy z siebie pelerynę i biegniemy. Biegniemy tak długo, aż braknie nam tchu. Opieramy się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko. Spoglądamy na siebie i nagle wybuchamy śmiechem. Śmiejemy się tak długo i tak głośno, że zaczyna boleć mnie brzuch, a mimo to, nie potrafię przestać.

Dziękuję ci, Ron, dziękuję, że potrafisz wydobyć ze mnie te resztki człowieczeństwa.


	14. Rozdział 13 - Dzieci wojny

**Rozdział 13 — Dzieci wojny**

" _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love. Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent." — Trading Yesterday (Shattered)_

 _Drogi Harry!_

 _Jesteśmy z tatusiem na miejscu. Zatrzymaliśmy się u jednego z miejscowych plemion, które jest do nas bardzo przyjaźnie nastawione. Sami nie są czarodziejami, ale wiedzą o magii dużo więcej od nas. Przyrządzają różne eliksiry, hodują magiczne stworzenia (z którymi mają małe problemy). Jedyną przeszkodę stanowi dla nas język, ale tatuś pewnie coś wymyśli. Zawsze coś wymyśla. Póki co, porozumiewamy się gestami. To nawet zabawne. Trochę brakuje mi tu deszczowej pogody Anglii. Nie zrozum mnie źle, tutaj również często pada, a deszcze są niezwykle obfite, ale w Anglii po deszczu nie jest tak duszno. Nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić. Chciałabym, żebyś mógł to wszystko obejrzeć, Harry. Kiedy przestaje padać, wszystko wygląda jak zaczarowane. Postanowiłam zrobić dużo zdjęć, pokażę ci je, gdy wrócę, choć nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to się stanie. Tatuś mówi, że jutro wejdziemy w puszczę i zaczniemy nasze poszukiwania. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Nie wiem kiedy dojdzie do ciebie ten list, bo po pierwsze – ciężko tu o sowę, a po drugie – Ameryka jest bardzo daleko od Anglii. Ale liczę, że list do ciebie dojdzie i otrzymam odpowiedź. Niedługo będzie kolacja, tak mówi tatuś. Ludzie z plemienia przygotowują ognisko, a reszta wybrała się na polowanie. Muszę kończyć, chcę się dobrze na jutro przygotować. Napisz mi co u ciebie i jak idzie ci z GD. Trzymaj się._

 _Ściskam cię gorąco,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

List jest pognieciony, a w niektórych miejscach zdobią go ślady łez. Moich łez. Otrzymałem go dwa tygodnie po tym, jak w „Żonglerze" ukazał się obszerny artykuł o śmierci właściciela tejże gazety, oraz jego córki. Podobno doszło do jakiegoś nieporozumienia z tubylcami. Kilku pracownikom, który byli tam razem z Luną i jej ojcem, udało się uciec, lecz po mojej przyjaciółce zostały tylko zwęglone szczątki, których tamtejsi ludzi nie zgodzili się oddać. Więc nie będzie żadnego pogrzebu. Siedzę na korytarzu, na szóstym piętrze i przyciskam list kurczowo do piersi, szlochając cicho. Dlaczego to musiała być Luna?! Dlaczego to musiała być jedna z najdroższych mi osób?! Czy nie straciłem już wystarczająco dużo?! Gdzie jest sprawiedliwość na tym cholernym świecie?! Tracę wszystko; Rodziców, Syriusza, Ginny, panią Weasley, a teraz straciłem Lunę! Czy to możliwe, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę?! Że już nigdy więcej nie będę mógł jej dotknąć, już nigdy więcej nie usłyszę jej głosu. W kopercie, razem z listem było zdjęcie Luny na tle niedużej wioski. Zwykłe, mugolskie zdjęcie. I to tyle. Tyle zostało mi po przyjaciółce.

Żeby tu siedzieć, zerwałem się z obrony. Ciekawe, czy Lupin będzie na mnie zły. Raczej nie, on rzadko bywa zły. Pewnie rąbnie mi gadkę na temat opuszczania lekcji, której i tak nie będę słuchał. Myślę, że to wszystko przed czym uciekałem w ostatnich tygodniach, znów do mnie wraca. Boję się i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Hermiona nic nie mówi, choć czasem w jej spojrzeniu mogę zobaczyć to dumne z siebie „a nie mówiłam?". Nie przejmuję się tym, bo dobrze wiedziałem, od początku zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wyjazd do lasów Ameryki Południowej jest najgłupszym w możliwych pomysłów. Choć ostawiałem raczej, że Luna złapie jakąś egzotyczną chorobę – ona zawsze wydawała mi się taka delikatna i wrażliwa. Ale nie miałem racji i sam nie wiem, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć. Właściwie jest mi to obojętne. Co bym nie zrobił, co bym nie powiedział, ona i tak zostanie martwa. To jedna z wielu rzeczy, których nauczyła mnie twoja śmierć, Syriuszu, że ludzie martwi nie wracają. Nigdy. Nasze błagania, krzyki zdzierające gardło i rozpaczliwe łzy nic w tej kwestii nie zmieniają. Jestem najlepszym tego przykładem, Syriuszu.

Kilka razy dzwoni dzwonek i jest to dla mnie jedyny symbol upływającego czasu. Czy on naprawdę płynie? To takie dziwne – patrzeć na słodko znajome pismo Luny i wiedzieć, że to ostatni raz, że to już ostatni raz Luna miała mi coś do przekazania, choć sama jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. Przymykam oczy i przejeżdżam dłonią o pergaminie. W niektórych miejscach wyraźnie czuć, że dziewczyna mocniej przyciskała pióro. Musiała być niesamowicie szczęśliwa na myśl o nowej przygodzie. Słyszę czyjeś delikatne kroki, lecz nie otwieram oczu. Gdyby nie świadomość, że Luny już nie ma, pomyślałbym, że to właśnie ona siada teraz obok mnie – przecież robiła to tyle razy. Naprawdę nie zrobi już nigdy więcej? Równie dobrze mógłbym teraz oberwać jakimś zaklęciem, bo przecież równie dobrze mógłby tu być taki Malfoy na przykład. Mam swoje podejrzenia co do tego gnojka – już kilka razy słyszałem jak przechwala się przed koleżkami swoją wizytą u Voldemorta, ale oczywiście nikt nie chce mi wierzyć, nikt mnie nie słucha. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego, jak to się skończy. Bo ani ja, ani Malfoy nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, które mogą pokazać sobie języki. Wiem, że kiedy przyjdzie czas, żadne z nas nie zawaha się zabić. Czy przeraża mnie ta świadomość? Raczej nie, zbyt wiele już widziałem.

\- Nie było cię na mojej lekcji, Harry – mówi Lupin, choć w jego głosie nie słychać pretensji. Wydaje mi się, że on doskonale wie, co się stało i dlaczego mnie nie było. – Chodzi o Lunę, tak? – pyta, jakby czytając mi w myślach. – Musi ci być cholernie ciężko, Harry. Straciłeś przyjaciółkę, taka strata zawsze boli, a przecież i bez tego straciłeś tak wiele. Masz na swoich barkach obowiązek, którego nie powinno nosić żadne dziecko.

\- Nie jestem już dzieckiem, profesorze – mówię i sam jestem zdziwiony, że mój głos jest tak zachrypnięty. Nie otwieram oczu, lecz czuję wzrok mężczyzny na sobie.

\- Nie, nie jesteś i to jest właśnie problem, Harry. Nie powinieneś martwić się o swoje życie, o życie przyjaciół ani o życie kogokolwiek innego. To nie leży w obowiązku dziecka. Ale ty nim nie jesteś, bo pozbawiliśmy cię tego przywileju.

Otwieram oczy i patrzę na Lupina z zaskoczeniem. Jego wzrok z kolei jest pełen smutku. Nagle dostrzegam jak staro wygląda Remus Lupin. Zmarszczki w okolicach oczu, stare, zmęczone spojrzenie i siwe pasma we włosach. Remus nie powinien być mi nikim bliskim, w końcu był jedynie przyjacielem mojego ojca, ale z jakiegoś powodu, czuję, że Remus jest częścią mojej rodziny. Mężczyzna, jakby znów czytał mi w myślach, przyciąga mnie do krótkiego uścisku, który wydaje mi się niesamowicie wręcz naturalny. To wszystko jest nieźle porąbane.


	15. Rozdział 14 - To już koniec

**Rozdział 14 — To już koniec**

 _"I can feel the darkness coming. And I'm afraid of myself. Call my name and I'll come running. 'Cause I just need some help" — Hurts (Help)_

Patrzę przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, lecz bardzo wyraźnie dostrzegam jego twarz. Bardzo wyraźnie widzę jego paskudny uśmiech, choć Aurorzy właśnie zabierają go do Azkabanu. McGonagall mocno trzyma moje ramię – gdyby nie to, zabiłbym tego drania. Zabiłbym go bez najmniejszego wahania. Nienawidzę go tak bardzo, jak nienawidzę Bellatriks i Voldemorta. Wszystko zaczęło się kilka godzin temu...

 _Obudził mnie wyjątkowo okropny koszmar. Znów Syriusz, znów jego głos, znów coś mówił i znów odszedł. Zostawił mnie w nieprzeniknionej ciemności, choć krzyczałem, błagałem, by tego nie robił. Moje rozpaczliwe krzyki nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zostawił mnie, a ja jeszcze długo przebywałem w upiornej ciemności, płacząc i co jakiś czas krzycząc. Krzycząc z niewyobrażalnego bólu, który mnie przepełniał. Obudziłem się zalany łzami, gardło bolało mnie od krzyku. Nikogo nie obudziłem – zaklęcia wyciszające dobrze się sprawdziły. Po omacku zacząłem przeszukiwać szufladę, aż w końcu moja dłoń natknęła się na ostry fragment stłuczonego lustra. Cicho łkając przyłożyłem go do skóry. Dlaczego miałem to dalej ciągnąć?! Bez niego, bez Syriusza nie dawałem sobie rady. Wszyscy wokół mnie ginęli. Zrobiłem jedno, wyjątkowo głębokie cieńcie, z którego niemal natychmiast zaczęła wylewać się krew. Wtedy coś sobie przypomniałem. Remus mówił, że mogę przyjść do niego o każdej porze dnia czy nocy. Odrzuciłem fragment lustra do szuflady, owinąłem rękę krawatem w barwach mojego domu, chwyciłem różdżkę i ruszyłem w drogę do kwater Remusa. Jeszcze nigdy czas mi się tak nie dłużyć i jeszcze nigdy nie włożyłem w coś tyle wysiłku. Chciałem zawrócić, chciałem zakończyć to, co zacząłem, ale jakaś dziwna siła pchała mnie do przodu, nie pozwalała ze sobą skończyć. Dotarłem na miejsce, a po łzach na moich policzkach została już tylko wspomnienie. Ale coś było nie tak. Dlaczego drzwi były otwarte? Dlaczego Remus ich nie zamknął? Miałem złe przeczucie. Intuicja rzadko mnie zawodziła. Wyjąłem z kieszeni różdżkę i mocno ścisnąłem ją w dłoni._

 _Niewerbalnie rzuciłem Lumos i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Nic podejrzanego nie dostrzegłem. Ruszyłem do przodu i nagle poślizgnąłem się na czymś, niemal się przewracając. Z rosnącym przerażeniem spojrzałem w dół. Cholera. Krew. Znów rozejrzałem się dookoła, tym razem było to jednak bardziej chaotyczne. Nie znałem rozkładu pomieszczeń kwater Remusa, wiedziałem jedynie, gdzie się znajdują i nic poza tym. Otworzyłem pierwsze drzwi i zobaczyłem łóżku, którego pościel nosiła ogromne ślady krwi. Kolejne drzwi – łazienka. Moje serce zamiera tylko na moment – po chwili zaczyna bić tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy. Remus. Remus leży na podłodze przede mną, a w jego brzuch wbity jest srebrny sztylet. Srebro zabija wilkołaki._

 _\- Remus? – wyszeptałem, niemal upuszczając różdżkę._

 _\- No proszę, Potter – rzekł kpiący głos z drugiej strony pomieszczenia._

 _To był Malfoy. Stał tam z dumnym wyrazem twarzy i bezczelnym uśmieszkiem, który wykrzywiał jego usta. Jego oczy wypełnione były chłodem._

 _\- Malfoy! O Boże! To ty to... Jezu, coś ty zrobił?! – krzyknąłem. Nie wiedziałem co innego mógłbym zrobić. Mocniej ścisnąłem różdżkę. Już wiedziałem, że bez pojedynku się nie obejdzie. Musiałem to zrobić szybko. Remus umierał. Remus nie mógł umrzeć!_

 _\- Ja tylko wykonuję swoje zadanie, Potter – warknął. – Czarny Pan miał rację, jak widać. Wilkołak dużo dla ciebie, znaczy, prawda?_

 _-_ Expelliarmus!

 _Z łatwością odbił moje zaklęcie i natychmiast rzucił własne. Zaczęliśmy nasz pojedynek. Obaj walczyliśmy, żeby zabić, wiedziałem o tym. Kilka razy zaklęcie uśmiercające minęło mnie o włos. Chłopak nie wahał się używać Czarnej Magii, lecz tym razem i ja się tego nie bałem. Wiedziałem zbyt dobrze jaka jest cena strachu. Malfoy był dobry, jeśli nie świetny, ale ja wcale nie byłem gorszy. Wystarczająco długo trenowałem z Remusem. Nasz pojedynek zdawał się wlec w nieskończoność, lecz w ostateczności udało mi się oszołomić Malfoya. Mogłem to nazwać łutem szczęścia – tylko ono pozwoliło mi odpowiednio wycelować różdżkę._

 _Nie przejmując się dłużej Malfoyem spróbowałem wyczarować mówiącego Patronusa, tak jak pokazywał mi to Remus. Wcześniej nie miałem z tym problemów, lecz teraz z moja ręka się trzęsła, z nosa płynęła krew, a w głowie panowała pustka. Nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie nic radosnego. Dopiero wspomnienie ostatnich świąt spędzonych z Syriuszem zadziałało. Wdzięczny jeleń wydobył się z mojej różdżki i popędził po dyrektora. Odrzuciłem różdżkę i upadłem przy Lupinie na kolana. Oczy mężczyzny była zamknięte, lecz gdy poczuł jak ściskam mocno jego dłoń, otworzył nieprzytomnie oczy. Nie dotykałem noża, dobrze wiedziałem, że nie wolno tego robić. Poza tym, trucizna i tak już krążyła w jego żyłach... Nic nie mogłem zrobić._

 _\- Harry... – powiedział cicho._

 _\- Remus... Remus, nie rób mi tego – poprosiłem, czując na policzkach gorące łzy. – Nie umieraj. Nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie._

 _Zaszlochałem rozpaczliwie, kiedy drżącą dłonią otarł z moich policzków łzy._

 _\- Musisz być silny Harry – wyszeptał._

 _\- Nie żegnaj się ze mną! Nie możesz umrzeć! Nie możesz, słyszysz?!_

 _\- Lily i James byliby z ciebie tacy dumni. I Syriusz._

 _\- Remus... – mój głos brzmiał żałośnie i błagalnie._

 _\- Powiem im, że ich kochasz – rzekł, siląc się na słaby uśmiech._

 _\- Remus, błagam..._

 _\- Bądź silny, Harry... Musisz być silny..._

 _\- Kocham cię, Remus. – Zapłakałem rozpaczliwie. Mężczyzna mocno uścisnął moją dłoń. Jego ręce były takie zimne, a krew nie przestawała płynąć._

 _\- Ja ciebie też, Harry – odpowiedział tak cicho, że nie byłem pewien, czy aby przypadkiem sobie tego nie wmówiłem. Uścisk na mojej ręce zaczął słabnąć. Spojrzałem na Remusa, ale jego brązowe, zwykle pełne ciepła oczy, były puste, pozbawione życia._

 _\- Nie! Nie! Remus! NIE! – krzyknąłem tak głośno, że zabolało mnie od tego gardło. – REMUS!_

 _Poczułem jak ktoś wyciąga mnie z łazienki, w której pełno było gruzu ze ściany trafionej moją Bombardą. Wyrywałem się i szarpałem, lecz uścisk na moich ramionach był silny. Nie chciałem stamtąd odchodzić. Chciałem zostać z Remusem, Remus mnie potrzebował._

 _\- REMUS! – krzyczałem, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by mężczyzna mi odpowiedział. – REMUS!_

 _\- Cicho, Harry, cicho – przemawiał do mnie dyrektor, ale wcale go nie słuchałem. Wciąż się wyrywałem, wciąż chciałem biec do Remusa. Zaskakujące, jak silny jest Dumbledore, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek._

 _Nie wiem, kiedy przestałem się wyrywać i nie wiem, kiedy pojawiła się McGonagall. Nic nie mnie nie obchodziło. Łzy w końcu przestały płynąć z moich oczu, szloch już nie targał moim ciałem. Siedziałem na ziemi, kołysząc się w tył i przód, w tył i przód, w tył i przód._

 _\- Potter? – powiedziała cicho McGonagall. Zignorowałem ją. Nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie z prawie obcą mi osobą._

 _Właśnie straciłem Remusa, właśnie straciłem Remus, właśnie straciłem Remusa – odbijało mi się echem w głowie._

 _\- Harry? – ponowiła próbę, tym razem używając mojego imienia. – Nie możesz tu zostać. Jesteś ranny, zabiorę cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego._

 _Jak w transie wstaję z podłogi. Wtedy dostrzegam Aurorów i zamieram. Wchodzą do wypełnionej krwią i smrodem śmierci łazienki, a po chwili opuszcza ją dwóch z nich, wlokąc za sobą Malfoya. Reszta musiała zostać, by zająć się ciałem Remusa._

Patrzę przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, lecz bardzo wyraźnie dostrzegam Jego twarz. Bardzo wyraźnie widzę jego paskudny uśmiech, choć Aurorzy właśnie zabierają go do Azkabanu. McGonagall mocno trzyma moje ramię – gdyby nie to, zabiłbym tego drania. Zabiłbym go bez najmniejszego wahania. Nienawidzę go tak bardzo, jak nienawidzę Bellatriks i Voldemorta.

Nie idę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Uciekam pod drodze. Biegnę, sam nie wiem gdzie. Dopiero zimny, gwałtowny wiatr uświadamia mi, że stoję na jeziorem. Padam na kolana i przypatrując się gładkiej powierzchni wody czuję gorące łzy na moich policzkach. Co mam robić? Jak mam dalej walczyć?

Moje dłonie brudne są od krwi mojej, Malfoya i Remusa, głównie tego ostatniego. Krwotok z nosa ustał.

Siedzę nad brzegiem jeziora i pustym wzrokiem patrzę jak powoli księżyc znika, a jego miejsce zajmuje wschodzące słońce.

Do dormitorium wracam tuż przed zajęciami.

\- Harry?! O mój Boże, Harry, co ci się stało?! – krzyknął Ron na mój widok.

\- Nie żyje – mówię pustym, z lekka zachrypniętym głosem. – Remus nie żyje.

\- C-Co?!

\- Malfoy – rzekłem krótko i wyminąłem chłopaka. – Nie idę dziś na zajęcia, nie czekaj na mnie.

\- Harry... Przykro mi... Naprawdę.

\- Wiem, Ron, wiem.

Chłopak kieruje się już do wyjścia, kiedy zatrzymuję go. Przytulam go mocno, a on oddaje mój uścisk. Mam wrażenie, że on wie, co chcę zrobić.

\- Kocham cię, Ron – mówię, odsuwając się od niego. – Zaopiekuj się Hermioną i bądź szczęśliwy z Susan**

\- Nic co powiem nie zmieni twojej decyzji, prawda? – zapytał, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem szczere łzy.

\- Przykro mi, Ron.

\- Powiedz... Powiedz mamie i Ginny, że je kocham i... i że tęsknię.

\- Powiem – powiedziałem smutno.

Wiem dlaczego Ron mnie nie zatrzymuje. Wiem, że nim Ron poznał Susan pragnął dokładnie tego samego, wiem, że mnie rozumie.

\- To już nie będzie to samo bez ciebie, Harry.

\- Klamka zapadła, Ron.

\- Kocham cię, Harry. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie jak brat.

\- Do widzenia, Ron – rzekłem, zamykając za sobą drzwi do łazienki.

Odkręcam gorącą wodę i napełniam nią wannę. Z szafki przy łóżku wyciągam kawałek lusterka i nieudany eliksir. Starannym pismem zapisuję list pożegnalny. Tak się robi, prawda? Wchodzę do wody w ubraniu, odkorkowuję eliksir i drżącą dłonią przykładam go do warg. Jest słodki, wyjątkowo słodki, jednak niemal od razu zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie. Ostrym fragmentem lusterka przejeżdżam po przedramieniu. Robię to mocno – tak mocno, jak nigdy wcześniej. Wszystko staje się odległe, rozmazane, po prostu traci znaczenie. Zamykam oczy i nie otwieram ich już nigdy więcej. Nie w tym świecie.

Znów otacza mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Ruszam do przodu i idę tak długo, aż całkowicie tracę poczucie czasu. Powoli tracę nadzieję, że w ten sposób dojdę gdziekolwiek. Ciemność nie ulega żadnej zmianie, nie widać tu ani promienia światła i nagle ogarnia mnie ochota, by zrezygnować, by zatrzymać się i nie iść już ani kroku dalej. To wtedy się to dzieje. Ciemność rozprasza się lekko i dostrzegam jego sylwetkę na tle czegoś, co powiewa i faluje delikatnie. Zapiera mi dech w piersi. Czy to możliwe? Czy to naprawdę on?

\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać, dzieciaku – mówi ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. – To już czas, Harry. Gotowy, żeby wrócić do domu?

Nagle wszystko staje się dla mnie jasne. Dziecinnie łatwe. Te wszystkie sny, ból, który zaatakował mnie niespodziewanie podczas świąt, głosy, które co jakiś czas słyszałem. To wszystko była znakiem nie tego, że Syriusz do mnie wróci. To ja miałem przyjść do niego. To o to chodziło przez ten cały czas. Syriusz nigdy nie miał zmartwychwstać – to ja miałem umrzeć.

Nie myślę wiele – rzucam mu się na szyję, a on oddaje uścisk ze śmiechem, który przypomina mi ujadanie psa.

\- Jak jeszcze nigdy, Syriuszu – mówię.

Syriusz, który wygląda o wiele młodziej niż go zapamiętałem, zarzuca mi ramię na szyję i ruszamy w stronę powiewającej kusząco Zasłony Śmierci. Zasłony, zza której wyszedł Syriusz, by wskazać mi drogę. Tym razem idziemy razem. Idziemy do domu, do mamy, taty, Ginny, do pani Wealsey, Luny i do Remusa. Idziemy do domu. Tym razem to już naprawdę koniec.

* W poprzednich rozdziałach pomyliłam się i napisałam, że Ron spotyka się z Amelią Bones, miałam na myśli Susan.


End file.
